All I need
by WackyWisher
Summary: Four years has passed since Syaoran left Tomoeda. Sakura grew up and moved on, and now as Syaoran finally returns, can he find a way to win back her affection from a new love? And can he deal with a new friend's desperate need from help? Discontinued.
1. Blushes and Memories

"Y-you're leaving?," Sakura stuttered. She searched his amber orbs for any sign that he was joking. But she only found bottomless desolation. Which caused tears to flood her vision. Syaoran looked away to avoid her penetrating stare.

"Yes, I'm not needed here anymore. My mother wants me to return to Hong Kong , and continue my training," He replied, keeping his voice void of any emotions. Sakura sniffled and shook her head violently.

"That's not true. What about you friends here, they need you! I need you! Syaoran you're a special friend to us all, please stay," Sakura pleaded with him. Syaoran sighed glancing up at the sky. Hearing her say these things, made him wish he'd had the guts to tell her his true feelings. When he didn't answer Sakura took his hand and slipped something into it.

" Syaoran, maybe I can't change your mind today. But when you get on that plane tomorrow, just read this and think about what it's saying. I hope we can stay friends," Sakura said, dropping her grip. Syaoran looked down at his hand and saw a folded letter. He looked up at Sakura and she smiled at him barely.

"Sakura, we'll always be friends… no matter how far apart we are," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded, and then turned to leave. Syaoran was about to stop her when she turned around to look at him, her eyes shone with newly shed tears and a small smile played her lips.

"Promise you'll write?," She asked simply. Syaoran smiled and gave a slight nod. Sakura's smile brightened and she sighed.

"All right, I'll hold you to that. Good-bye Syaoran".

She turned and walked away, with each step she took, Syaoran felt her drifting away from him. He cursed his cowardice, and wished he'd told her, his heart broke because he knew that they'd never see each other again. Once he returned to Hong Kong, he'd be cut from the outside world. Syaoran smiled sadly as he thought of all his friends, and how'd he'd miss them, they were the only real friends he'd ever had. Syaoran's thoughts were cut short as he was called away to deal with the movers.

Four years passed and seasons came and went. Sakura turned fifteen and was now a young woman, attending high school. She became obsessed with boys, loved to shop and hang out with her friends. Tomoyo was still her best friend, and still loved to design and make dresses for her Sakura. Tomoyo also had another obsession with her boyfriend, Eriol. Kero still pigged out and played video games. Toya moved out and attended a local college. Him and Yukito sharing a dorm room, but they often made their way over to the Kinomoto house for a good breakfast. Fujitaka still worked at the college and took up a spare job at the High School teaching an elective. Life moved on and so did Sakura.

"Hey, Shing," Called a young chipper girl, her bright green eyes shined like emeralds. A young man with short black hair turned to the girl and smiled.

"Sakura. Did you have a nice weekend?," Shing asked turning to face her, a casual smile on his handsome face. Sakura blushed and tucked a stray piece of short auburn hair behind her ear.

"Of course, and you?," She replied shyly. Shing chuckled, and smiled at her brightly.

"Anytime I get to see you is good," He replied, causing Sakura's blush to intensify. Shing chuckled again and leaned in to kiss Sakura's burning cheek.

"Don't ever lose that innocence Sakura," Shing joked. Sakura smiled and the two walked into school together.

When Shing took his leave Sakura couldn't help but feel a loss for his company. Sakura stood by her locker and spaced out until Tomoyo and Eriol approached her. Tomoyo giggled at Sakura and poked her friend in the arm to get her attention.

"Sakura, did you have an encounter with Shing this morning?," Tomoyo giggled. Sakura blush and nodded slowly. Eriol rolled his eyes and decided he'd head into the classroom.

"I'll leave you girl's to your chit chat. See you in class, sweetheart," Eriol said, leaning to give Tomoyo a peck on the cheek. Tomoyo smiled and watched him go before she turned back to Sakura.

"Oh, Tomoyo you're so lucky to have Eriol. I wish I had a boyfriend," Sakura sighed. Tomoyo giggled and leaned up against the lockers, her books held in her arms.

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll have one. Shing is pretty cute and he likes you a lot. I can tell," Tomoyo said, giving Sakura a knowing smile. Sakura nearly squealed, but covered her mouth to quiet herself.

"Tomoyo, what do you know? Please tell me," Sakura pleaded. Tomoyo smirked and brushed an ebony curl over her shoulder.

"Well, you know that Shing and Eriol are pretty close friends…," Tomoyo informed, pausing to cause Sakura grief.

"Tomoyo just spit it out already," Sakura said excitedly. Tomoyo laughed.

"All right, well Eriol told me yesterday that Shing really likes you and wants to ask you out. But Eriol also told me that he's a little shy and wants to be sure about your feelings before asking you out. So… what do you say?," Tomoyo questioned. Sakura blushed deeply.

"I'd say that if he ever asked me, I'd just die of sheer ecstasy. Tell Eriol to tell Shing that I really like him, but don't make it sound as if I told you to tell Eriol to tell him that. Okay?," Sakura asked, spiting out the words in her excitement. Tomoyo giggled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be sure to let Eriol know. Don't worry Sakura," Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed and a moment later the bell rang. Tomoyo bid her farewell and Sakura closed her locker heading for her first block class.

At lunch a young couple met under a blossom tree. A young man with dark blue hair, dark enough it was almost black, sat down beside an pretty ebony hair girl. The young man kissed the girl and then handed her a crumpled envelope.

"Before you read it, I want you to just try and guess who it's from," The blue haired boy said. The girls purple eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Eriol, I don't know just tell me," She scolded him. Eriol chuckled and brushed an ebony curl away from her ear and whispered into it.

"No way," The girl said in shock. Eriol nodded.

"Yes indeed Tomoyo my sweet," He replied. Tomoyo looked at the envelope and opened it, pulling out the letter. Her purple eyes scanned it quickly, and widened as she read. She stopped and looked over to her boyfriend who nodded as if to agree with her shock.

"Should we tell Sakura?," Tomoyo asked, glancing at the letter again. Eriol thought this over for a few moments, and then turned to Tomoyo with a wide smirk on his face.

"Why tell her? I mean I'd much rather just see the shock on her face when she sees him. Imagine Syaoran finally returning, after all these years," Eriol mused. Tomoyo slapped him playfully in the arm and gave him a scolding look.

"Sakura will probably hate us if we don't. What will she think of him just appearing. She probably won't even recognize him, I mean it has been four years," Tomoyo acknowledged. Eriol nodded and then turned to smile widely at the blue sky.

"I have a feeling she'll recognize him, maybe not at first, but I know she will," Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo was about to ask him what he meant but the lunch bell rang and Eriol quickly got to his feet and the question slipped from Tomoyo's mind.

A week passed by and soon the time of Syaoran's arrive had come. Eriol had planned to meet him at school in the morning to show him the loops, but at the last moment Eriol came up with a devious plot. Unaware of the happenings Sakura stood outside of the school early on Tuesday morning. The night before she had talked to Tomoyo and they'd planned to meet early to catch up and plan a weekend activity. Little did Sakura know this was part of Eriol's plan. Sakura sat down on the steps and rested her head in her hands, her elbows balanced on her knees. She sighed heavily and searched the school grounds for her friend. There weren't many students, just a few small groups meeting in various sections of the grassy field, talking before the first bell. Sakura felt slightly discouraged, seeing as Tomoyo had told her to be there and then she didn't bother to even come on time herself. Soon Sakura drifted off into a daydream and didn't even notice the long limo that parked in front of the school. There was a buzz about it as a tall boy with light brown hair stepped out of the large car. He was certainly handsome his face tan and blemish free, holding an evident boyish charm. His honey eyes glistened with confidence and a warm demeanor. His lean body was deceiving though if you looked twice you could see he had well developed muscles for a young man of his age. He was dressed casually, in a white button down t-shirt and nice green slacks, and humble dress for such a handsome young man.

His honey eyes scanned the grounds and a small smile sneaked on his face as he thought of his past. The limo drove away and he headed up the path to the school. He walked with a pertinent poise, and looked as though he could handle any challenge he encountered. Well… that was until he spotted a certain young woman sitting on the stairs case. Her emerald eyes were glazed over and she looked as though she were off in her own little world. The young man froze, his eyes widening at the sight of her, she was like a vision. A beautiful angel with her milky skin and shining auburn hair. For a few moments he stared at her, a million thoughts rushing through his head, he wondered if he should talk to her. Would she remember him, it'd been so long, would she be cross, since he'd never written back to her. His confidence slowly ebbed away and he hurried up the stairs and passed her.

' I can't talk to her… she probably hates me', He thought to himself. He paused a moment to watch her, she seemed to of snapped out of her day dream, and rose to her feet. She waved cheerfully, and Syaoran watched as a tall young man, with black hair, waved back. He paused a moment, and felt a tinge of jealousy as the boy leaned in and kissed Sakura's cheek. Sakura's cheek's flared in a bright blush, and she giggled. Syaoran sighed leaning back against the door frame of the school's entrance.

'So, she's moved on… I wouldn't blame her', Syaoran thought repentantly. He watched for a few more moments, seeing Sakura's smile and the way she moved about awkwardly in this boy's presence. It was obvious, Sakura liked him a lot. Syaoran sighed dejectedly and finally headed into the school.

Sakura paused for a moment, feeling a familiar presence. She glanced behind her shoulder, but saw no one, it was strange, but the aura felt sad.

"Sakura, is something the matter?," Shing asked. Sakura turned back to him and smiled.

"OH, nothing, just thought someone called my name," She laughed. Shing nodded, smiling at her. He offered his hand to her, and Sakura blushed grasping it, as they headed into school together.

Later on in the morning Sakura was running later for her second block class. She was hurrying through an empty hall, when she stumbled and dropped her books. Sakura cursed her clumsiness and hurried to gather her things. Sakura stood seeing as one of her notebooks had slid down the hall, but someone got to it before her.

A tall lean young man, leaned down and gently lifted her book. As he stood, his mess of chocolate brown bangs, fell across deep amber eyes. He smiled at her kindly, and held out the notebook to her. Sakura stared at him for a moment or two, her green eyes looking for something.

"Um… isn't this yours?," The boy asked finally, his voice soft and husky, holding an air of uncertainty. Sakura nodded numbly. And reached out, taking the book.

"Uh, thanks," She muttered. But she didn't make a move to leave, and neither did the boy. Sakura blushed when she realized how long she'd been staring, and quickly dropped her gaze.

"I'm sorry… it's just you look oddly familiar to me," She said, looking up at him again. The boy chuckled, and brushed back his bangs, causing his intense amber eyes more visible.

"I was wondering why you were staring…But I suppose you don't remember me," He said, avoiding her eyes. Sakura cocked her head to the side and looked at him confused. The boy simply chuckled nervously, and reached into one of his green pant's pocket. From inside he retrieved a thick folded envelope, he paused, and then held it out to her.

"Take this, and read it… then maybe you'll remember," He said. As soon as Sakura held it in her hand, the boy promptly turned and left. Sakura stood and gazed down at the envelope, when she unfolded it, she was surprised by the fact it had her, name and address on it.

"What is this?," She asked herself. The late bell sounded and Sakura was snapped from her curios daze, and hurried off for her class.


	2. Boyfriends and Angry Yells

"Have you seen Sakura today?," A young man asked . His dark blue hair blowing in the faint breeze, as he stood looking down at an ebony hair girl. A girl looked up from her drawing, one of a complicated design, and sighed.  
  
"Yes… and guess what?," She asked, her purple eyes narrowed slightly, showing it was bad news. The boy took a seat beside her, and shook his head.  
  
"Shing asked her out?," He questioned.  
  
"You've got it right, now what are we going to do?," Tomoyo exclaimed, giving a pout. Eriol chuckled wrapping his arm around his love.  
  
"Don't worry, remember who your talking to, I'm the plan master," He joked lightly. Tomoyo sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up to him. Eriol kissed her forehead.  
  
"Eriol, it's been so long, how do you know that they even still love each other. It seems to me like Sakura has completely forgotten him. And poor Syaoran, what will he think when he finds out she's moved on," Tomoyo said sadly. Eriol just smiled, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Tomoyo, don't you fret, those two are destined for each other. And I will make sure it ends up that way," Eriol said. Tomoyo sighed, and relaxed further into the hold of her love.  
  
After school, Sakura stood outside waiting for Shing. It had happened after first block. Shing had found his way to her locker, and stood beside it silently watching her as she gathered her things for the next block. Sakura shut her locker, and smiled at him brightly, as she hugged her books to her chest.  
  
"Hello, Shing," She said in a chipper voice. Shing smiled, and reached out to brush a stray hair away from her eyes, causing the girl to blush furiously. But even more, as he let his hand stay in place, resting against her cheek.  
  
"Sakura, you're beautiful," He said gently. Sakura stared at him for a few moments, and she ducked her head to hide her reddening face.  
  
"T-thanks Shing," She stuttered. Shing laughed and let his hand fall to his side. He waited until Sakura looked back up, and he gazed deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Hey Sakura," He said, "Do you… maybe want to go out sometime?". Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously.  
  
"I'd love to, when?," Sakura asked eagerly. Shing chuckled, amused to her enthusiasm.  
  
"How about today after school? Meet me outside at the entrance," He said. Sakura smiled, and then Shing left, giving her wave over his shoulder. The reason for Sakura's lateness to class, was because she had fallen into dream world, again.  
  
Sakura jumped slightly, when someone came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Shing swung around to face her, and pulled her closer. This caused her to loss her footing on the step, but Shing easily caught her. Sakura laughed nervously seeing as they were so close, their noses nearly touched. When her feet touched ground again, Shing leaned to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Things move fast with you," Sakura giggled, pulling back slightly. Shing chuckled releasing his hold on her.  
  
"No, I just can't help myself when it comes to you. Sakura you're so gorgeous, it's hard to keep from getting a nose bleed, just by being this close to you," Shing said, a faint show of pink on his cheeks. Sakura giggled and took hold on his hand.  
  
"I can say the same for me when it comes to you. You're purely handsome, and sweet," Sakura said, looking into his dark eyes. Shing rolled his eyes, and pulled her along slightly, as they started to walk.  
  
"You're just saying that," He said, his tone holding a hint of amusement. Sakura laughed, and leaned in closer to him. They laughed together, now a happy couple.  
  
Syaoran wandered aimlessly around the empty halls. He was dazed, thinking of the day and about all the disappointments he'd dealt with. Syaoran paused when he came to his locker, and unceremoniously dropped his books on the ground, the sound echoing down the empty corridor. He sighed, as he leaned his head against his locker, and fiddled with the lock.  
  
'I'm so stupid… to think she'd just run up to me and say she loved me. How stupid," He thought. The lock clicked open and he lifted his head to remove it, and open the creaking locker door. Inside it was empty, except a book or two. Syaoran couldn't help but notice that he felt empty too.  
  
"She didn't even recognize me," He thought out loud. He grabbed the books from inside, and then slammed the door shut, shoving the lock back on. "Damn it, I'm such an idiot," He cursed. He took a deep breath, as if preparing to take a long dive, then released it his bangs moving slightly from the force. Syaoran leaned down and picked up his books, deciding to leave and take the long walk home.  
  
At a small café downtown, Sakura sat at a tiny round table, waiting for Shing to bring back their drinks. Sakura had a wide smile on her face, and her eyes shone in ecstasy. It was nice, being so happy.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing here?," Someone called. Sakura snapped from her daze, and came to look at a girl her age, with short wavy brown hair pulled back with a pink hair band. Sakura brightened when she recognized the girl, and stood up to give her a hug.  
  
"Rika, it's been so long," Sakura exclaimed. Rika giggled and returned the hug.  
  
"I know, so how's Seijyu High?," Rika asked. Sakura released her and stood back to look the girl over, that's when she noticed it, the slight bulge to the girls stomach.  
  
"Oh my god, Rika… are you?," Sakura asked. Rika giggled, rubbing the bulge.  
  
"Well, yes. I mean that's what you do after marriage right, have children," The girl replied, her cheeks slightly pink. Sakura squealed and hugged her friend again.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, how is Mr. Terada anyway?," Sakura asked. Rika smiled kindly.  
  
"He's wonderful, just got a class of his own at the community college, he's very happy," Rika replied. Sakura smiled again.  
  
"That's good, I'm glad you two could finally have a life together. Is it just how you imagined it, being married?," Sakura asked dreamily. Rika giggled at the girl's innocence, and nodded.  
  
"Everything and more, so I guess I'll see you around, I really should get on my way. It was so nice to see you Sakura," Rika said, and then she turned to leave, giving her a wave. Sakura was glad to see that things had worked out for Rika, she deserved to be happy, and live with the one she loves.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Who was that?," Shing asked, as he came up to her. Sakura turned to him and smiled.  
  
"An old friend from school, I haven't seen her in so long," Sakura said, reminiscing . Shing nodded, and they took their seats. Sakura smiled as Shing handed her a steaming tea cup, she took it carefully and blew on it. Shing watched her, and couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness. Sakura looked up at him strangely.  
  
"Sorry, but you looked so cute," He said. Sakura blushed and placed her cup on the table. Shing laughed, again and sipped his coffee.  
  
"So, Shing how was your day?," Sakura asked, trying to recollect herself. Shing sighed, and leaned his back against his chair.  
  
"It was ok. But I'd have to say, right now is the best part," He said. Sakura laughed, and shook her head.  
  
"You're so silly," Sakura laughed. Shing just shrugged, before he reached across the table to hold one of her hands.  
  
"I can't help it, you just make me happy. Sakura, you're the light in my day," He said. Sakura sighed, and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"You're being really corny right now," She said. Shing pouted at her, and Sakura couldn't help but blush, as she giggled at his antics.  
  
"Ok, I'll be serious now," Shing said releasing his hold on her hand. Sakura rolled her eyes at him, and they settled down.  
  
He sat in his apartment alone, around him all the lights were off, and the curtains drawn. Unpacked boxes still lay around the floor, he hadn't bothered to take out the contents. He sat deeply in the couch, his hair disheveled, as if he'd never brushed it a day in his life. He let out a deep sigh and slumped forward, grabbing the phone that lay in front of him. He dialed slowly, and brought the handheld to his ear.  
  
"Li residence," Came an old voice over the phone.  
  
"Wei, would you get my mother please," Syaoran spoke clearly.  
  
"Of course Master Li," Wei said back, the line crackling. There was a long pause, and clicks has he was switched over to his mother. He waited patiently for her to speak first.  
  
"What is it, Syaoran?," Came her voice coolly. Syaoran sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Why is it you sent me back here… the real reason," He asked. There was a long pause, and then he heard the faint sounds of her metal bracelets, as she moved around.  
  
"My son, what is troubling you so, you sound depressed?," His mother asked concerned. Syaoran leaned back into the couch and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I don't think there is anything left for me here in Japan. Everything has changed and I know no one. All my old friends have moved on…Sakura has moved on," He said ruefully. He heard his mother sigh over the phone.  
  
"My son, don't lose hope. I'm sure Hiigarizawa is still your friend, I sent him the letter and he knows you have returned," She said. Syaoran just sighed.  
  
"He didn't meet up with me, and I hadn't seen him the whole day. I saw Sakura, but she didn't even recognize me. What am I suppose to do, I don't think there really is any reason for me to stay… will you let me come home?," He asked hopefully. Over the line his mother sighed, and paused to think.  
  
"No, I shall call Hiigarizawa and tell him of your arrival. He will help you. Syaoran… don't lose hope, I know that Kinomoto will come around," She said softly. Before Syaoran could protest, his mother hung up and he cursed her stubbornness. Then in his anger he tossed his phone across the room, causing it the shatter and break.  
  
"Oh shit, what an idiot," he cursed loudly, getting to his feet. He sighed and headed into his room to change. He'd have to go out and buy a new phone.  
  
Syaoran pulled on a t-shirt and loose fitting jeans. He ruffled his hair to make it seem somewhat neater and then grabbed his wallet and left.  
  
Downtown was full of people, being as the day was nice and warm. Syaoran smiled as he saw all the young elementary kids, who hung around the ice cream parlor, chatting and eating. As he went along, he felt a little better, the fresh air, was definitely a change from Hong Kong and it's pollution. He came to the general store and entered. As he strolled the aisles, and found that a pair of middle school girls, were watching him. He sighed, and continued, until they came up to him, giggling.  
  
"Um…Hi," One of them said, her cheeks bright pink. Syaoran forced a smile.  
  
"Hi," He replied simply, turning back to the phones. The girls squealed to each other, and he cringed at the sound.  
  
"Um…see my friend was wondering if… you'd maybe go out with her?," The first girl spoke. Syaoran turned to them, his eyebrows raised skeptically.  
  
"Really," He questioned listlessly. The silent girl nodded vigorously, and he sighed. "Look, I'm in high school, I think you're to young for me, and besides you don't even know me". He didn't mean to sound cruel, but it was just the way it came out. The two girls looked at him, one with tears in her eyes, and he sighed haggardly. Grabbing the phone he wanted, he left them to go and pay.  
  
"You jerk," One of them called after him. He just rolled his eyes. As he was paying someone came up behind him chuckling lightly.  
  
"Those girls, I bet they chase after you all the time," Came an arrogant voice. Syaoran paid and turned to the person behind him.  
  
"Hey, you know it's none of your business," He snapped. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at the tall young man. The boy had deep blue hair, almost black, and hidden behind the frames of his glasses his azure eyes held a mysterious glimmer.  
  
"Why, I do believe you're a tad bit touchy. Now aren't you, my cute little descendant," Eriol smirked. Syaoran ground his teeth together, glaring at the boy.  
  
"Don't even start with me," Syaoran growled, and then he pushed past the other boy and left the store. Syaoran didn't need to be hassled by the cocky bastard. Eriol followed him and laughed.  
  
"Look, I know you've had a bad day. I witnessed the little encounter you had with Sakura," Eriol said. Syaoran turned to face him, his amber eyes seething in anger.  
  
"It's none of your business anyway. Besides, you weren't even there in the morning to show me around, I had to find all my classes on my own and was a good fifteen minutes late for each one," Syaoran said angrily. Eriol sighed, putting his thumb and forefinger to his temples, as if he had a headache.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know. See I had planned you'd actually have the nerve to go up and talk to Sakura. It was a set up, but you chickened out and foiled that little plan," Eriol said tiredly. Syaoran just laughed bitterly.  
  
"Oh, that's great. I suppose her boyfriend would of loved that," Syaoran exclaimed. Eriol looked at the boy, a bit shocked.  
  
"How'd you know about Shing?," He asked bemused. Syaoran just glared.  
  
"So they are going out, the tall black hair kid. Son of a bitch," Syaoran cursed. Eriol, just chuckled and walked up to the fuming boy.  
  
"Calm down, they just became an item today. But I hardly think it'll last long, knowing Shing, he's not one for taking relationships seriously," Eriol mused. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at his old friend, and stared awhile.  
  
"…You, you know this Shing guy?," He asked. Eriol just shrugged in an uninterested way.  
  
"Yes, we're close friends, sort of," He replied casually. Syaoran just laughed and walked away. He turned around though and shook his hand at Eriol.  
  
"Don't talk to me anymore. To anyone who cares, I do not exist here anymore. I'm still in Hong Kong. No one even knows I'm here. Geez, you know, I must have changed a lot, since Sakura completely forgot who I am. I'm right, of course," He exclaimed witlessly. Then he just through his hands up, as if to give up and stocked away. He had caused quite a scene and a few bemused people, watched him leave with looks of sheer confusion and shock. Eriol sighed and hurried after the boy, wondering how to deal with this sticky situation.  
  
Sakura had gotten home rather late form her date with Shing and now sat humming to herself, as she sat at her desk doing her homework. Kero was reading a comic book on the bed, and ever so often glanced up at her, smiling, it had been a while since Sakura had been so happy. There was a knock at the door, and Sakura jumped in surprise.  
  
"Yes, come in," She called. Her father entered holding the phone in his hand, and a smile on his face.  
  
"Sakura, Eriol is on the phone and wishes to speak with you," Fujitaka said, holding out the phone to her. Sakura smiled and got up from her seat taking it, Fujitaka left, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Hello," Sakura said into the phone piece.  
  
"Sakura, good to hear you, how was you date with Shing, I should hope he treated you well," Came Eriol's deep voice. Sakura giggled a blush rising to her cheeks as she remembered her afternoon.  
  
"It was lovely, he's very charming and kind hearted," Sakura said. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Yes, he can be. Sakura I just wanted to tell you that, you should be cautious as to how serious you become with him. Take it from me, being his closet friend, he often doesn't like getting into deep relationships. Long ago, a girl broke his heart, and since he's merely toyed with his girlfriends emotions," Eriol warned. Sakura sighed, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Yes, I know. Not many guys can handle the intense emotions that go along with a relationship. But, I believe that I can maybe change his mind…or his heart in that matter," Sakura replied casually. Eriol chuckled again.  
  
"Yes, well I just thought I'd warn you, I don't want you to be hurt. But…just keep your eyes open, and keep in mind there are many other people out there," He said. Sakura laughed and bid him farewell. Sakura hung up and then turned to Kero.  
  
"Kero, do you think you could run this phone back downstairs?," Sakura asked. Kero sighed, looking up from his book.  
  
"Sure, but don't think this means I'll do it again," He said, then he took the phone, and floated to the door. Sakura quickly got up to open it for him, and then shut it. On the back on her door hung her blue blazer for school, she noticed that their was a large bulge in one of the pockets. She reached in curiously, and pulled out a thick envelope.  
  
"Oh my gosh…I'd forgotten about this," She said staring at it. "That strange boy…I wonder". She climbed on to her bed and got comfortable as she tore it open. Inside she found quite a few sheets of paper, all letters written out for her. She looked at the first one and read it out loud to herself.  
  
"Dear Sakura, I read your letter, and I've thought long about how to reply. But to your question, I do indeed return your affections. Sakura you truly are the most important person to me, and all though at first we were enemies and I treated you so horribly, now I realize I've grow to love you. You were never quick to judge and always kind to me, and I wish I could take back all the things I've said. Going along, you've grow on me, and though I denied my feelings, everyone around us seemed to notice, even before we did ourselves, the deep bond we shared. Sakura, you have changed my life, and made me finally feel like I have a place to belong. I hope we can someday meet again. With love, Syaoran.," Sakura re-read it, and felt herself shake. How could it be, this was from Syaoran. And the date was from four years before. He'd never mailed this to her. She felt hot tears in her eyes, as she remembered the boy who'd handed her this. It had been him, and she hadn't even realized.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran," She cried. Sakura leafed through the letters, reading each one, they'd been from each year he was gone, two or three from ever year. All explaining how his training was going, and how he wished he could send these to her, but the clan wouldn't allow it. Each one ending with loving you always, Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, Sakura let me in," Kero shouted from outside. Sakura jumped in surprise and quickly wiped her eyes, rising to open the door. Kero flew in and huffed as he took his seat back on the bed. He looked at the mess of letters, and then at Sakura.  
  
"What's all this?," He asked. Sakura sniffled, handing him the one she'd just read. Kero scanned it, and looked at her confused.  
  
"This from that brat, when did you get this, why didn't you tell me?," He asked. Sakura shook her head, and slumped onto the floor.  
  
"I'm such a horrible person, he gave these to me today. And I didn't even realize it was him, he looked so sad," Sakura cried. Kero looked at her sadly, and crept over to pat her shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, it's been so long. Of course you wouldn't recognize him," Kero tried to comfort her. Sakura just shook her head.  
  
"All this time he's loved me, and what have I done, forgotten him. Kero I feel so stupid, he must hate me," She cried. Kero just sighed and looked around at all the letters.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sure he doesn't hate you," He soothed. "If he did he wouldn't of come all this way to see you, he wouldn't of given these to you. Sakura, I'm sure he understands that you've grown up and changed. Sakura don't beat yourself up over this". Sakura sniffled again and turned to stare at Kero.  
  
"But… Kero, won't he be expecting me to talk to him. What do I tell him, I'm seeing Shing now," Sakura said in a quivering voice. Kero sat back and sighed tiredly.  
  
"Sakura, times of changed, you've grow up. He'll understand that and then move on, like you did. It's only right that you've moved on, he hasn't talked to you in four years. How could he just expect you to still love him," Kero said. Sakura watched him for a few moments, her bright green eyes wide.  
  
"Kero…that was so insightful," Sakura mused, a small smile appearing on her tear stricken face. Kero smiled smugly and gave her a sharp nod.  
  
"I'm not the guardian beast of the seal for no reason," He said smugly. Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. She climbed back to her feet, and began to collect the letters, placing them in a neat pile. Kero knowing he'd done what he could, waddled back to his comic, and continued his reading.  
  
Sakura found an empty draw in her desk for the letters and placed them inside, hoping to forget about them. Then with a haggard sigh she turned back to doing her homework, but couldn't find it in her to continue her happy humming. 


	3. Meetings and Greetings

Syaoran sat at his kitchen counter, and glared at his new phone. Since he'd hooked it up, it had been ringing off the hook, his new answering machine full of messages. Most of them were from Eriol, all asking for him to call him back, and a few from his mother. He sighed as the phone rang yet again, on the caller id it clearly read, Hiigarizawa. Syaoran sighed, figuring he couldn't just ignore it forever and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," He grumbled. There was a deep chuckle on the other end, and Syaoran sighed.  
  
"So glad you finally picked up. Look Syaoran, I know that maybe your feeling a little upset right now, and you must hate me. But there isn't really much change, since you've always held a certain grudge with me. But that's beside the point," Eriol continued to ramble, and Syaoran zoned out for a few moments. He let out a bored sigh, and looked up at the clock, the hands pointing to ten o'clock.  
  
"Eriol, just get to the point already, it's getting late," Syaoran grumbled. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Well, I just think you should try to talk to Sakura again, gain back a friendship and then work from there," Eriol pointed out. Syaoran just laughed, and shook his head.  
  
"Please, I gave her all these letters I'd written her over the years, when I thought we still shared our feelings. I'm sure I've scared her away for good. Besides, by the way she acted around that boy, I can tell she's clearly moved on and doesn't have any feelings for me anymore. She's wiped her slate clean of me," Syaoran sighed. Eriol was silent for a while, and then he too sighed.  
  
"Syaoran, she's merely forgotten the bond that you had. I know it wasn't your fault you never got to talk to her and keep your connection, but still she must of figured a while ago, you we're never going to come back. She simply grew up and forgot. Just give it another shot, I know you two will find yourselves again. Look, I'll meet you outside school tomorrow, and we can pretend as if nothing has happened. I can even re-introduce you to her, or something. Syaoran just don't give up hope yet," Eriol said. Syaoran thought it over, and in the end he agreed, knowing Eriol would just keep on badgering him until he gave in.  
  
"Okay fine. But if things don't work out, I'm just going to head on back to Hong Kong," Syaoran said dejectedly. Eriol chuckled and bid him farewell, before there was a click and the tone rang through. Syaoran sighed as he hung up his phone, and deleted all his messages.  
  
"I hope you're right Eriol. And that this little scheme of yours works…whatever it is," Syaoran griped. He decided to head for bed, and try and forget about the day's events.  
  
The next morning the sun was high in the sky, and the air was clean. Syaoran stood on the school stairs, resting against the stone railing, he fidgeted with the tie of his school uniform, he'd picked up the uniform the night before. His amber eyes quickly scanned the area, as he searched out his only friend. But he had yet to see the scheming magician approach. Syaoran sighed, and ran a nervous hand through his hair, causing it to appear unruly and after he'd spent most of the morning gelling it to look neat.  
  
"Where is he?," Syaoran asked under his breath. He sighed again, and glanced at his watch Eriol was ten minutes late, maybe he could forgive him. As Syaoran looked up from his watch he noticed that a group of girls watched him, he sighed choosing to ignore their impish stares.  
  
"Syaoran, you actually showed up," Came a voice. Syaoran smirked and turned to the tall dark hair boy approaching him.  
  
"Yeah, and you're late. I've been waiting forever," Syaoran said slightly annoyed. Eriol just laughed casually, and swung his blue blazer over his shoulder. He gazed at Syaoran with a faint shimmer of crude attitude.  
  
"Yeah, but at least I'm here. Don't push my buttons, or I just might reconsider helping you out," Eriol smirked. Syaoran rolled his eyes, and turned to look at the group of girls again. They now scanned the two boys, and chatted about Eriol and his relationship with Tomoyo. Syaoran just sighed, and his head fell back slightly as he gazed at the sky.  
  
"I can't believe I'm back here," He said quietly. Eriol looked at him strangely, and then chuckled.  
  
"I know, you probably thought that the clan would keep you locked up forever…but regardless times have changed. You should thank your mother, it is mainly because of her you are even here," Eriol suggested. Syaoran sat up and look at the boy.  
  
"What do you mean?," He questioned. Eriol shook his head.  
  
"You mean you didn't know. Your mother explained to me in her letter. You were going to be sent off America, for more training in a different culture. But she kindly persuaded the clan leaders to send you back here, and to learn magic from yours truly," Eriol explained. Syaoran laughed, not believing the cocky boys answer.  
  
"Please, you couldn't possible teach me anything," He laughed. Eriol just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I have already taught you many things, many things including about love," He replied simply. Syaoran paused, and his cheeks flushed, as he quickly avoided Eriol's knowing gaze.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Eriol," He muttered bitterly. Eriol just rolled his eyes at the boy, before taking a seat on the steps. He leaned forward on his forearms, his blazer folded across his lap.  
  
"Tomoyo said she'd talked to Sakura last night, and she told me that Sakura had read your letters…," Eriol paused, waiting to see Syaoran's reaction. The amber eyed boy, simply watched him back, his emotions under control, "She told me Sakura felt so terrible for dismissing you, and not even recognizing you. Tomoyo also said she was having a hard time with the fact she'd have to tell you she's dating Shing. And she knows that you'll hate her, because she's broken her promise to you… what was her promise?".  
  
"I don't think it's any of your business," Syaoran retorted, glaring slightly at the magician. Eriol sighed, nodding faintly.  
  
"Yes, yes, Tomoyo replied the same way, only with less venom," He chuckled. Syaoran sat back, resting his palms on the rough surface of wall behind him, and looked up at the sky again.  
  
"Why is it, you didn't return to England with Ms. Mizuki?," Syaoran asked abruptly. Eriol looked at him a bit surprised, thinking over his answer before replying.  
  
"…Well, because I fell in love. I know if circumstances had been different for you, you would of stayed behind for Sakura. Sometimes things just don't work out they way you hoped, but I know Sakura will come to her senses soon enough. Deep down she still loves you, though she might not act it," Eriol replied. Syaoran heaved a heavy sigh, and looked to his friend then the group of girls, and back at the sky.  
  
"Maybe," He said simply.  
  
Later in the day, Syaoran found himself out in the courtyard, nervously pacing about underneath a large tree. Eriol had told him to wait there, and that he would meet him there, along with Tomoyo and Sakura. He continuously would look up to scan the area, on the look out for the tall magician. After a while he figured worrying about it wouldn't get him anywhere, and so he took a seat on a large tree root that stuck out of the ground. He sighed, and leaned back against the tree to stare up through the branches, the sun shining high above him.  
  
"Syaoran, get a grip," He told himself, and then he turned to see a group of familiar faces approach him. He took a deep breath and released it, getting to his feet and slipped his hands into the pockets of his blue pants.  
  
"Syaoran, it's been so long," Cried an ebony hair girl, she approached him and easily wrapped her pale arms around his strong neck. He smiled and stiffly hugged her back, before she pulled back, to give him a wink.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Tomoyo," He replied quietly. He then turned to Eriol, and gave him a small nervous smile, before his eyes finally came to rest upon the beautiful auburn hair girl who stood beside Eriol. She smiled at him kindly, the faintest tinge of pink staining her cheeks.  
  
"Syaoran… you've gotten so tall," She spoke softly, her green eyes searching his. Syaoran smiled faintly, extending a hand to her. She paused a moment, seeming to re-think something before she approached him and hugged him gently. Syaoran surprised at first tensed, but when she didn't release him right away, he slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist. He heard her sigh in his ear, the breath tickling his ear.  
  
"I've missed you," She whispered, before pulling back her hands still poised on his shoulders her cheeks a brighter pink. Syaoran sighed, he almost wanted the moment to just freeze in time forever.  
  
"Yeah, same here," He replied. Sakura dropped her hands, and he let her step back from him. Eriol seemed to smirk widely, and Tomoyo flashed Syaoran a quick smile.  
  
"It's amazing, your nearly as tall as Toya. It's so unfair," Sakura joked, giving him a smile. Syaoran chuckled lightly, his heart racing as he watched her. He couldn't complain, she was perfect. She certainly had gracious curves, and her skin holding a healthy tan, and her green eyes still shimmered with innocence.  
  
"I think you're just fine, the perfect height," Tomoyo commented. Sakura sighed shrugging.  
  
"I guess. So Syaoran… how are your mother and sisters?," She asked. Syaoran let his eyes travel back to her eyes, a blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, their great. Mother told me to tell you hello, and my sisters asked me to get a picture of your brother, but you know them," He chuckled. Sakura laughed to, remembering how his sisters had fussed over her brother and Yukito.  
  
"They certainly are unique," Tomoyo offered, giving a light giggle. Sakura smiled, her eyes drifting over Syaoran as he stood before her. He was handsome, very handsome, certainly no longer a boy. He was tall and had a tan face and skin, his muscles well developed, but lean.  
  
" Unique is just the nice way of putting it," Syaoran joked. He couldn't help but notice the looks Sakura would give him. And he smiled, it been a long time since he'd felt truly happy. His happiness was short lived though when he noticed a tall boy approach them. It was the same boy he had seen with Sakura the other morning. This boy walked over to them with his hands tucked casually in his pockets, while his blazer hung in the crook of his arm, swaying as he walked. He had a nasty smirk plastered on his face, and his dark eyes were squinted in the sun.  
  
"Hey," He shouted to the group. Sakura turned around, and blushed faintly seeing the boy. The boy's gaze fell instantly on Sakura, and when he finally reached the group, he slipped an arm around Sakura's waist pulling her close.  
  
"Shing, you dog," Eriol scolded, though there was a smirk on his face. Syaoran glared at this Shing character, who now turned to him with a crude look in his dark eyes. Syaoran noticed his arm tighten on Sakura, as he offered his hand to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shing. I don't believe we've met before," Shing said, a note of haughtiness in his tone.  
  
"I'm Syaoran," Syaoran replied, taking his hand and giving it a quick shake before he dropped his grip. Shing nodded, his black bangs falling across his forehead.  
  
"So how do you all know each other?," Shing asked, glancing around the group. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Syaoran was a transfer student in elementary school. We all had been close friends. And He just moved back here, we were just catching up," Tomoyo replied, smiling at Shing.  
  
"Oh, where a bout's are you from?," Shing asked, turning to look at Syaoran.  
  
"Hong Kong," Syaoran replied simply. Shing nodded.  
  
"I have an Aunt who lives there. It's a nice place, if you like the city," Shing said, with a shrug. Syaoran smiled half heartedly and glanced at Eriol, who was watching him.  
  
"Yeah, for a city. I prefer Tomoeda, though. The fresh air is a welcome change," Syaoran replied. Eriol gave a nod.  
  
"Yes, I'd agree. London was heavily polluted, and I enjoy the simplicity of this town," Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled slipping her hand into his and intertwining their fingers. Syaoran felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through him as Shing leaned in close to Sakura and whispered something into her ear. She blushed a deeper shade of red, and Shing chuckled turning back to the group.  
  
"Well, it's been nice meeting you, Syaoran," Shing said, giving a nod. Sakura smiled apologetically as she and Shing left the group. When they had disappeared back into the lunch room, Eriol let out a chuckle seeing the deadly glare that Syaoran had on his face.  
  
"Don't say a word Eriol. I don't want to hear it," He said spitefully. He turned and left then, his stride was stiff with his irritation. Eriol stood there a moment before he sighed and smiled down a Tomoyo.  
  
"I 'd say he's still in a bad mood," He chuckled. Tomoyo sighed, and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"He just needs time to adjust to the changes. Just leave him be, for now," She said. Eriol nodded, and then let Tomoyo tug him back into the school.  
  
Above in the sky the moon was hanging low, casting eerie shadows over the quiet apartment. Syaoran stood on his balcony gazing at the dark obis above him.  
  
"I don't like that Shing guy," He said hostilely. He saw again in his mind that boy, the way he had grabbed Sakura's waist, and held her. His eyes had a sinister aura, and that stupid cocky smirk he wore. Syaoran took in a strained breath, trying to calm the rage that surged through him. There wasn't any use getting all worked up over it, no matter how much Syaoran disliked the fact. Sakura was with Shing now. 


	4. Heroes and Realizations

In the passing week Syaoran avoided running into Sakura. Knowing very well that Shing would be close by, he didn't know how long he could keep his cool. He was cautious to stay away from Eriol as well, since he was also close to Shing. Syaoran found himself again alone. But he didn't mind it too much, he wouldn't need to worry about anyone but himself.  
  
It was Saturday and school had just ended. Syaoran made his way to his locker, passing through the halls seemingly unnoticeable, his invisible act well developed. He sighed to himself as he stood by his locker and undid the lock. A few lockers down there was a couple. The girl had raven hair, and was struggling to open her locker as her boyfriend hovered behind her, looking livid. Syaoran couldn't help but watch as the boy practically shouted at the girl.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!?," He shouted, standing beside her now. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and the girl took a step back.  
  
"Look, I didn't know you were waiting for me. I'm sorry," She replied. The boy looked at her, and sighed haggardly, then he leaned against the lockers as shifted a tan hand through his sandy hair.  
  
"I know what you're doing," He stated, his voice was low and menacing. The girl returned to her lock, still fumbling with it.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about", She said, a little snip in her voice.  
  
"The fuck you do. I saw you with that guy. You're such a liar," He shouted at her, slamming his fist into a locker. The girl jumped now, looking quite frightened.  
  
"J-Joshua, I told you already he's my English partner. There's nothing going on between us," The girl stuttered. She watched him now, cautiously. The boy, Joshua, in a sudden action grabbed her around the neck and shoved her back into the lockers. The girl struggled in vain, as her wind pipe was crushed. Syaoran was quick to act, and raced over. He grabbed the boys shirt and pulled him away from the girl. Once released she fell to her knees, gathering her breaths.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing," Syaoran said, still holding the boy's shirt. Joshua looked at him frightened, and wriggled from his grasp.  
  
"I-It's none of your business", Joshua shouted back, straightening out his shirt. "Just leave us the hell alone". Syaoran glared at him with such a virulent look, the boy simply huffed and stormed off down the hallway.  
  
"Are you all right," Syaoran asked as he turned back to the girl. She looked up at him, with wide russet eyes that brimmed with tears. Syaoran reached into his back pocket and came up with a handkerchief. He kneeled down in front of her, and held it out to her.  
  
"Here, to dry your tears", He said, giving her an encouraging smile. She let a sob escape from her lips as she slumped forward letting her head fall in to her hands.  
  
"Y-you shouldn't of done that", She said her voice muffled . Syaoran sighed taking a more permanent seat on the ground in front of her.  
  
"Yes. I should of. He was only going to hurt you more", Syaoran replied. The girl looked up from her hands, a few strands of raven hair falling across her pale, tear stricken face.  
  
"No, no he wasn't. He was just getting to worked up, it was my own fault," She cried. Syaoran sighed, and placed the handkerchief into her hands. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"No, he's a jerk," Syaoran replied blatantly. As he looked her over he noticed faded bruises on her face and arms, and around her neck a new one was forming.  
  
"He just gets angry sometimes," She said, trying in vain to deny what she already knew was wrong. Syaoran nodded, giving her a faint smile.  
  
"Still, it isn't right," He replied, the girl sighed sadly, before she wiped her tears with his handkerchief. "Might I ask you your name?".  
  
"Nira," She replied quietly, avoiding his amiable eyes. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"My name is Syaoran", He told her. Nira turned to look at him, her eyes still holding unshed tears.  
  
"Joshua isn't going to let this go," Nira told him, handing back the handkerchief. Syaoran smiled, and then got to his feet offering to her his hand. Nira was hesitant but then took it and Syaoran easily pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I know. But I can take care of myself. The question is, will you be all right?," Syaoran asked, watching her closely. Nira blushed slightly, and half-smiled.  
  
"I hope so," She answered simply. Syaoran gave her a nod, and then he headed back over to the books he'd dropped from before, and swept them up. Nira watched him leave, feeling grateful for his intervening and kindness. She thought again about what she'd do when she would run into Joshua again. But the thought of seeing her savior again made a smile grace her features.  
  
"Shing, stop I mean it," Sakura warned, pushing away the black hair boy again. They had gone back to her house to work on homework after school, when Shing suggested that her room was better for studying. Sakura agreed, being the niave girl that she is. As soon as she shut the door, Shing had been all over her, and pushing her onto her bed.  
  
"Come on Sakura. Live a little," Shing said to her, his vioce husky. He grabbed her again, and pushed her into the pillows. Sakura panicked and shoved him back so hard he fell off her bed with a thunk.  
  
"Oh my god," She gasped, looking over the side. She looked down at Shing, and bit her lip nervously as he stared up at her with blazing eyes.  
  
"What the hell Sakura," He shouted slightly, rubbing his head where he'd bumped it on the night table.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you off the bed," Sakura apologized. Shing shook his head, and got to his feet quickly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Sakura. You are such a tight ass. I mean god, I was only having a little fun," He swore, glaring at her. Sakura felt tears fill her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back.  
  
"Well, you know what, maybe you should just leave then. You're such a jerk, I can't believe I ever liked you," Sakura yelled. She got up from her bed and went to her door opening it. Shing looked from her to the door, his fierce look quickly disappearing.  
  
"Sakura, wait. Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean it," Shing said quickly. Sakura sniffled, and stared at him with sad green eyes.  
  
"Eriol warned me about you, I should of just listened," Sakura said. She shook her head and jestured for him to get out. Shing sighed in an annoyed way , but left grabbing his bag on his way out.  
  
When Sakura heard the front door slam she finally let her tears fall. They'd only been together for less than two weeks, and now it was over. Sakura sat down on the edge of her bed and held her head in her hands, the tears rolling silently down her cheeks.  
  
"I can't believe him," She cried, shaking her head. Shing had been nothing but sweet to her, and then the second he entered her room he changed. How could he do that to her, make her believe he was this sweet guy who wanted nothing but to hold her hand. And now she'd seen the truth, all he wanted was to play with her feelings. "I hate him, what a jerk," Sakura mumbled. Sakura was thankful that Kero had gone over to see Yukito for the day, so he wouldn't of been there to see her like this.  
  
Later on in the evening, a crash from downstairs caused Sakura to wake from her slumber. She sat up and wiped at her wet cheeks. She had fallen asleep crying. Downstairs the was another crash, and she heard someone curse loudly. Sakura swallowed thickly and got up to check out what was happening. She crept down the stairs, and squated down to peer into the living room through the railing. She saw a tall figure moving about in the dark, occasionally bumping into things and letting out a string of curses.  
  
"Damn it, where the hell is the light switch," Grumbled the intruded, it was male, Sakura could tell from the vioce. Which oddly enough sounded rather familiar. Sakura crept down the stairs further, and reached for the light switch that was by the stairs. The room was illuminated, and the inturder slightly dazed bumped into the coffee table and fell to the ground. Sakura gasped as she saw the familiar face of her brother.  
  
"Toya, what on earth are you doing," She exclaimed, causing the man to bump his head again on the table he'd fallen over. Toya groaned, and sat up rubbing his head.  
  
"Gods Sakura, you could of warned me," He ground out. His angered glare soon evaporated when he saw Sakura's weary red eyes, and tear stricken face.  
  
"What happened, why are you crying?," He asked, getting back to his feet. Sakura blinked and then reached up to brush away the wetness left by her tears.  
  
"No reason, just had a bad dream," She replied quickly. Toya glanced at her, not believing her excuse.  
  
"Fine. Where is Dad?," He asked, looking around. Sakura shrugged entering the living room to stand beside her brother. He was still so tall, and his hair still dark, but his eyes weren't as hard. His years with Yukito had softened his gruff exterior.  
  
"I don't know, what time is it anyway?", Sakura asked, looking for a clock. Toya glanced at his watch, and looked back to Sakura.  
  
"Almost seven thrity. I'm guessing he got hung up in a meeting. He asked Yukito and me over for dinner, but Yukito had to cancel because he got called in to work. Kero went with him, of course. Kero's never one to turn down a chance to eat the left overs at a restaurant," Toya replied. Sakura nodded and then headed into the kitchen to look in the fridge for something to make for dinner.  
  
"Well, I guess we can eat together," She said. Toya follwed her and stood at the kitchen counter, watching her with a concerned stare.  
  
"Sakura, I know you're hiding something," He stated. Sakura turned to look at him, her gaze weary.  
  
"Well, maybe it's because it's none of your business," She replied snippily. Toya rolled his eyes, and then gave her a hard glare.  
  
"I'm your brother, of course it's my business. Especially if it's upsetting you," He replied. Sakura sighed, and sniffled slightly. She watched her brother for a while, and blinked back tears as she thought of the events from earlier.  
  
"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to get mad," She said, begging him with her sad eyes. Toya nodded, and then Sakura motioned to follow her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and Toya sat beside her, his hands on his knees.  
  
"See, I had this crush on a guy. I really, really liked him. He was sweet and generous. We started to go out about two weeks ago. And I was really happy. B-but…" Sakura paused trying to hold back her tears again. "But, today when he came over to do homework, he said that it be better if we worked in my room. So I brought him up, but as soon as I closed my door, h-he was all over me. I told him to stop and pushed him away. It was only after that second time when I shoveld him of the bed did he stop. H-he was really mad, and I t-told him to leave".  
  
Toya felt a great anger build up inside him as he watched Sakura shake as she told him this. She was crying again now, tears falling from her blood shot eyes. He knew there wasn't anything he could do at that moment but hold her. So he reached over and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a comforting squeeze.  
  
"Sakura, he was a jerk. And I'm glad you told him off," Toya said, he patted her head and stroked it as she cried. "If you want I'll go find him now and pulverize him". Sakura let out a sigh, and pulled back from her brother's embrace.  
  
"No it's fine. It's just… I'm just a little shaken," She replied, she reached up once again to wipe away her tears, before she gave a weary smile. Toya smiled too, and then ruffled her hair. Like he had done when she was younger.  
  
"All right kiddo. But next time, just remember I'm your brother, and you can tell me anything. Don't make me have to force things out of you," He said with a chuckle. He got up then and headed toward the kitchen and picked up the phone.  
  
"How do you feel about take out and a movie", He asked her. Sakura smiled widely and got to her feet to join him.  
  
"Sure, sounds great".  
  
Syaoran sat down at his kitchen counter, around his shoulders was his shower towel from drying his hair. He looked down at his answering machine and stared intently at the blinking light, that let him know he had new messages. Whether or not he wanted to listen to them, was the question. Sighing , he braced himself for what was coming as he pressed play.  
  
"Hello Syaoran, this is your mother. I have talked to Hiigarizawa, and he tells me things are going better. I know you haven't returned any of my calls, and I understand that you are mad. But please understand that this, of course, is for you best interest . Remember we all love you". The message ended and Syaoran just rolled his eyes, since when did his mother care to tell him that. The next message caught him by surprise, as a familiar female voice came over the phone.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, it's Tomoyo. I've noticed that you've gone and disappeared again. I was just wondering why? Well, if you want to talk just give me a call, or drop by. I'm always open to listen to your woes. Hope to talk to you soon. Bye". Syaoran smiled at this. He forgot how Tomoyo had always been there for him, she was of course the first one to realize his feelings for Sakura. Even before he knew it himself.  
  
'Maybe I'll give her a call. I mean she's probably the only friend I've got right now', Syaoran thought. He shrugged to himself and picked up his phone. He pulled up Tomoyo's number on the caller id and then dialed it.  
  
"Hello, Daidoji residence," Came a cheerful tone. Syaoran smiled slightly.  
  
"Um, is Tomoyo there," He asked slightly nervously.  
  
"Of course, may I ask who is calling?".  
  
"Syaoran Li," He replied. The girl told him to hold, and only had to wait a few moments before, Tomoyo picked up.  
  
"So glad you returned my call," Tomoyo said. Syaoran sighed, leaning on his elbow.  
  
"Yeah, well I figured there's no sense in ignoring it, since you'd just call again," He said. Tomoyo giggled on the other side.  
  
"Well, yes. But, anyways, where have you been. I'd thought for a moment or two you'd gone back to Hong Kong," She asked. Syaoran just chuckled lightly.  
  
"Well, the thought has been on my mind. But I've just been avoiding Sakura… well, more likely Shing. I don't like him," Syaoran replied, a hint of bitterness in his tone. Tomoyo was silent for a few moments, and Syaoran wondered what she was thinking.  
  
"Um, Tomoyo?," He questioned.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well, I don't think that running away from your problem is going to solve anything. Besides from what Eriol's been telling me, Shing seems to be getting bored with Sakura," Tomoyo replied. Syaoran let out a feral growl, as he heard this.  
  
"How can he be so dense. He's a jerk probably just using Sakura for his own selfish benefit," He growled out. Tomoyo laughed on the other side.  
  
"Well, I do believe it's been to long since I've heard you that angry," Tomoyo laughed. Syaoran let out a sigh.  
  
"Well, can you blame me, ever since I came back everything's been falling apart".  
  
"Syaoran, don't lose hope. Sakura might be a little distracted as of now, but sooner or later she'll realize what I fool she's been," Tomoyo encouraged.  
  
"Yeah, maybe…" Syaoran was silent for a moment, before he snapped back to reality, "Look, Tomoyo. I don't want Eriol to know we talked, he's getting on my nerves. I know he's your boyfriend and all, but let's just keep this conversation to ourselves," He continued.  
  
"Of course, I can understand. Eriol at times can be a pain," Tomoyo said with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll talk to you later I guess. Bye Tomoyo," Syaoran said. He hung up the phone and then decided he needed to go for a walk.  
  
At the library there was only a few students who littered the table area as they dipped into books. Syaoran being one of them. He was working on his history homework, and was struggling with some of the questions. He sighed , and noticeably knocked his head on the table. It made a rather loud thud, in the silence of the library. When he looked up a few people were staring at him. Blushing he cleared his throat and stared into the textbook with determination.  
  
Syaoran was so immersed in the text he didn't notice the girl who came up beside him. He jumped, giving a whoop as someone tapped his shoulder, surprising him. This time someone shooshed him, causing him to blush deep red.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Came a timid voice. Syaoran turned to see beside him, a girl with short raven hair, it was pulled back with a head band. He stared at her for a moment before he finally realized who it was.  
  
"Oh, Nira. It's ok", He said quietly, smiling at her. She smiled too, and then took a seat beside him.  
  
"I didn't mean to scary you, but I noticed you seemed to be struggling with something," Nira replied, looking down at his text book, then back to him. Syaoran smiled slightly, in an embarrassed way.  
  
"Well, yeah. Stupid history, I can't find the answers to these questions," He said, handing her the sheet he'd been working on. Nira's russet eyes scanned the page quickly, and in a moment she turned back to him with a smile.  
  
"Do you want me to help you. Our class just finished up this unit," She replied. Syaoran smiled widely and nodded.  
  
"Ok, well we should probably go someplace else. Since, we seem to be getting some nasty glares from people," Nira said, glancing around. A few other students had been watching them, and glared as they talked. Syaoran just glared back, before he started to clean up his things.  
  
Since the day was so nice, Syaoran and Nira headed for Penguin Park. They sat down underneath a small oak tree and pulled out their books. Nira gave Syaoran some pointers on finding the answers, and then Syaoran buckled down to wrok out the questions. They sat in silence for a long while. Partly because Syaoran was working, and also because silence was a comfrot to them both. When Syaoran finished he gave a triumphant sigh as he slammed his book shut.  
  
"Well, that was easy," He told her. Nira giggled, blushing faintly.  
  
"Yes, see what a few good pointers will get you". Syaoran laughed, but then when he stopped his brow furrowed noticing the vancant look on Nira's face. He turned to her, and looked at her for a moment or two.  
  
"You look thoughtful," He stated. Nira just smiled, looking down at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Yeah. I've been thinking a lot lately," She told him. She sighed then, and reached up to twiddle a piece of stray hair with her fingers. "YOu know, Joshua. Well, he hasn't come near me since that day. I think he's afraid you'll pop up and grab him again". As she said this a little laugh escaped her voice.  
  
"I'm glad to hear he hasn't been around you. How are you feeling?," Syaoran asked. His concern was a welcome comfort for Nira.  
  
"I ache. Not just with bruises… but with loneliness", She spoke quietly. Syaoran nodded. He could relate so well. Because for the longest time, he'd felt such loneliness.  
  
"I understand. But you'll get over him. And then you'll find a number one. Someone who will respect you", Syaoran told her. Nira smiled at him, and let her hand drop back to her lap.  
  
"Yeah. I keep telling myself that. But it doesn't make the pain go away", She said, "I'm so impatient. I just want to be over this now". Syaoran laughed lightly, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"So be over it," He told her. She shook her head.  
  
"It's not that simple".  
  
"But it is. Just let it go right now. Here I let go of something too," Syaoran said. Nira laughed, watching him. "All right. Just close your eyes and picture Joshua in your head. Now just tie that image to a balloon… And let it float away".  
  
"It's as simple as that," He told her. Nira laughed, and did what he told her. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Syaoran staring up at the sky. He looked dazed.  
  
"What…what did you let go?," SHe asked timidly. Syaoran sighed, a faint smile appearing on his lips.  
  
"The dream that would never come true".  
  
That scent, it was his. It still lingered within the fibers of the stuffed bear he had given her. Sakura sighed, and hugged it tightly to her. She buried her nose against the bear's soft fabric, and breathed deeply capturing that fading trace of sandalwood.  
  
"Syaoran," she breathed. A sad smile played on her lips, as she thought of the honey hair boy. She couldn't crawl back to him now, what would he think of her. It had been only a week since Sakura had ended things with Shing. And still the hurt and humiliation stayed with her. She just wanted someone to comfort her.  
  
There was a knock on her door then, and she turned to find her smiling father.  
  
"Hello," He said to her cheerfully. Sakura smiled, letting loose the strong grip she'd held on her Syaoran bear.  
  
"Hi". Fujitaka noticed again, that distant look in his daughters eyes. He'd seen it so often in her stare through out the past week. It worried him.  
  
"Is everything all right?," He asked. Sakura smiled at him, and the distance faded from her gaze.  
  
"Everythings great. How about work, anything exciting coming up?", Sakura replied. Her father smiled.  
  
"It's great, in fact I just came up here to tell you something," He said to her. "I'm heading out for a huge excavation, next Monday. I'm afraid I'm going to be gone for about two weeks, at the most. But luckily Toya and Yukito are on break, and have offered to stay with you".  
  
Sakura was silent for a moment. She was sad her father was leaving, but it would be nice to have Toya around. Perhaps he could offer her the comfort she's been needing. Since, he is the only one who knows the real reasons behind Sakura and Shing's break up.  
  
"That sounds like fun," She replied. Fujitaka had noticed the flickering of emotions that had passed across Sakura's face in those few moments. One he had noted, as disappointment.  
  
"If you would like to stay alone, I could let you. I mean you are old enough now-".  
  
"No," She interrupted. "No it's fine. I like any chance I get to spend time with Toya and Yukito, it's hard not having them around as much. I miss them while their away at college. It should be fun, to see them". Fujitaka nodded, his worry evaporating seeing Sakura's bright smile.  
  
"All right. I'm glad. Goodnight Sakura", He said to her. Sakura smiled at him again, as he slipped out of her room.  
  
When he was gone, Sakura got up from her bed to close her door. She sighed to herself, glancing back at her bed where Syaoran bear was sitting lopsidedly. His beady black eyes were watching her, and she smiled serenely, imagining for a moment that the bear was alive. With his head cocked to the side, it looked as though he was concerned for her, as if he too felt the hurt she was feeling.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran bear. I'm all right," She told him. She giggled to herself for the childish remark, and then went to her closet to dress for bed. 


	5. A Scare and A Wish

Syaoran sat on the stairs of the main entrance to school, early one morning. He sat in a slump, his amber eyes drooping from time to time. He'd spent most of the night working on a history project, and hardly got enough sleep. He was struggling with his history class, and it was tough for him because he'd never struggled with classes before. His thoughts soon drifted from the subject at hand, as his gaze came to settle upon the girlish form approaching him. His smile was faint, as a memory from a few days before flashed across his mind.  
  
"Hey, Syao," She called to him chipperly. He half smiled, seeing as it was what he could manage.  
  
"Hello, Nira". Syaoran scooted over on his step and let her take the seat beside him. She blushed ever so faintly at his action, but took the seat none the less. Her baby blue gaze eyed him mildly, as she took in his washed-out appearance.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night. Did you?," She asked, laughing quietly. Syaoran chuckled as well, casting a side glance at her.  
  
"Yeah, that stupid history again. It's causing a lot of problems," Syaoran chuckled. Nira smirked, leaning back on her elbows.  
  
"I told you, you should get a tutor," She said knowingly. Syaoran laughed.  
  
"I thought you were my tutor," He teased. Nira blushed, looking at him with innocent eyes. He laughed again, and his head lolled to the side sluggishly as he watched her.  
  
"Well, I could be. I mean, considering you could use the help," She retorted. Syaoran huffed and then smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah. Your right". Nira laughed, and leaned back further closing her eyes. In the sun her raven hair appeared to have the sky's reflection in it, and her fair skin was tinted pink with innocence. Syaoran felt himself blush. She was quite beautiful, in a unique way she could call her own. Her attitude was vivacious, and her laughter contagious. It was hard to imagine such a girl, could have been with such a cruel boyfriend. It seemed the few days they had spent together, had brought out Nira's true self. She wasn't afraid anymore to speak her mind, and knew she was safe, as long as Syaoran was by her side. They had grown so close, in such a short time. It makes you wonder if they were meant to be.  
  
"Syaoran?," Nira questioned. Syaoran blushed realizing he had been staring and quickly looked away. Nira giggled lightly, and Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," He apologized. Nira just shook her head, closing her eyes again.  
  
"No. It's all right. It's nice to finally have someone looking at me, with gentle eyes". Her voice was low as she spoke, like she meant to say this to herself, but Syaoran nodded anyway. He knew what she was talking about.  
  
It was hard for her to see what was going on. She had witnessed them that morning, talking and laughing. Could it be that he had moved on already? How could she ever tell him now that she realized, her true affections. She didn't want it to be true.  
  
Sakura sat down on a small bench that sat in front of her locker, and pulled out her sneakers. She sighed to herself, as the image of Syaoran and that girl played across her mind again. He had looked so happy, and comfortable around her. Sakura had to wonder, what it was he felt for this girl. How could he of moved on so quickly. She hadn't even gotten a chance to speak to him, about her realizations.  
  
"I should just, let it be. He's happy. And I should be too," She told herself. But still, though she said it aloud she knew it wasn't going to so easy. She had lost her first love, because she hadn't kept her promise to him. With a haggard sigh, Sakura exited the locker room to find her way home.  
  
As she walked down the path, she had her eyes trained on the ground. She kicked a pebble out of her way, and then looked up to find she was alone. But she thought it would be better, because then she could think. But really, thinking was not what she wanted to do. Because she would have to come to except the fact, Syaoran had indeed moved on.  
  
"You regret it, don't you". The voice startled her, and she glanced backward to find a familiar snarling face. Her cheeks burned with humiliation and anger.  
  
"I don't regret anything," She retorted. Shing just smirked, tucking his hands deep in his pockets. His eyes were narrowed at her, making him look all the more sinister.  
  
"Yeah sure. Just keep telling yourself that," He barked. Sakura just rolled her eyes, and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, I'm not done talking to you," He called after her. Sakura stopped, and then whirled around to glare at him.  
  
"You were done long ago. I should have just kept walking". Shing chuckled bitterly, watching her.  
  
"You can't resist me. That's why you're still here," He told her. Sakura let out a heavy sigh, she was growing tired of this.  
  
"Yeah, right," She said sarcastically. She turned again, and walked away, her pace quicker then before. She heard Shing chuckling, and then his footsteps following her. She was going to turn around and tell him to go away, when he came around in front of her. He was quick.  
  
"I'm still not done with you," He breathed. He leaned closer to brush his lips against her own. But he didn't get the chance, because she had pulled away.  
  
"Leave me alone," She retorted. Shing's brow deepened and he grabbed her wrist as she walked by. Sakura winced as her flesh was pinched.  
  
"Sakura, you can't just walk away," He warned. Sakura felt a panic rise in her chest when he pulled her back, and held her against his chest. He was stronger then her, and though she was pushing away, she couldn't get free of his grasp. He leaned in again, and Sakura slapped him this time. His head reeled back, and he sent her flying backwards. She landed on her butt, scraping her knee in the fall.  
  
"Bitch. What the hell!," Shing shouted. Sakura looked up at him frightened as he stood above her. He had a red mark forming on his cheek, and his eyes were blazing.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that. You deserved it, you were forcing yourself on me," Sakura shouted back. She got to her feet, and glared at him. "Don't touch me, ever again". Shing growled at her, and grabbed for her arm. Sakura dodged him and punched him in the side. He let out another growl and charged at her. He knocked into her full force, throwing them both to the ground. He sat on top of her, and held down her arms.  
  
"You bitch, I should just shred you up right now," He snarled. Sakura looked up at him, with frightened emerald eyes. She was fighting off tears, as his weight crushed her abdomen.  
  
"Get off of me," She screamed. She tried to kick him, but he wouldn't budge. "Shing, stop it". He watched her with amused eyes, and laughed when a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Awe, is Sakura afraid. Well you should be. Now listen to what I've got to sa-".  
  
But that was as far as he got, before there was a flash and his weight was gone. Sakura was shaking as she watched her brother, wrestle Shing to the ground.  
  
"Don't you fucking touch her". She heard him yell. His hand was pressed against Shing's throat, and the boy looked up now terrified by this angered man. Sakura let more tears fall, as she got to her feet to rush over and pull Toya off of Shing.  
  
"Toya, don't you'll kill him," she exclaimed. Toya let go of Shing's neck, and then gave him a quick smack across the face. Shing cringed.  
  
"If I ever, see you make her cry again. I swear, I will kill you". Toya's voice was flat and serious, as his anger boiled. He finally got off of Shing, and turned back to Sakura. She was shaking visibly, as she watched Shing lying on the ground. Toya sighed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, to lead her away.  
  
There was silence on the ride home. Toya had come to pick her up after school with his motorcycle. He had wanted to surprise her, thinking maybe he could cheer her up. But he was the one who was surprised, as he'd witnessed the brutal attack on his little sister. He had flown to her rescue, through blind rage. Toya was worried now, how this event could change the happy Sakura, he knew and loved.  
  
When they got home Sakura hurried inside, before Toya could interrogate her. She rushed past Yukito and Kero, surprising them, and headed straight to her room. She locked her door, and sat down on her bed.  
  
Not moments later did she hear Toya's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She heard him stop at her door, and then a light knock.  
  
"I don't want to talk Toya," She called through the door. Toya stood outside, and rested his head against the door frame.  
  
"Please Sakura. We need to talk. Was that Shing?," He called back. He heard her sniffling from inside, and a pang of sadness rang through him. He knocked again.  
  
"Please. Sakura," He said patiently. From inside he heard movement, and then there was a click and her door opened. She had tears still clinging to her cheeks, and still she was quivering. He pressed his palm against the door, to force it open more and then stepped inside. Sakura sniffled, turning her back to him.  
  
"Was that Shing?," He asked again. Sakura gave a faint nod. Yukito came up the stairs, and stood respectively outside as the siblings talked. Kero however barged in, rushing to Sakura's aid.  
  
"What happened. Why are you upset?," He asked, hovering in front of Sakura's face. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Kero," She snapped at him, not looking to him. The small guardian looked at her with a hurt expression. Sakura sighed, and walked over to sit on her bed, her back still facing the others.  
  
"Kero, perhaps we should let these two be. Come downstairs, and we'll go make some pancakes," Yukito said kindly. Kero brightened slightly, and then the two of them left. Toya shut the door when they were gone, and leaned against it as he watched Sakura. His eyes were intense with emotion. Anger, sadness, guilt, and disappointment.  
  
"Sakura. Don't make me drag this out of you. You can talk to me. I am your big brother," He told her. Sakura bit her lip, and turned to look at him.  
  
"Toya… I, I was scared," She said tearfully, " I was really scared". She trembled again, as she cried. Toya let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"I know. So was I". Sakura looked up at him, despondently.  
  
"You're never scared," She stated. Toya chuckled, and walked over to sit beside her. The bed dipped with his weight.  
  
"I get scared all the time. But mainly, it's when someone close to me is in danger. Like Yukito, or Dad. And especially you". He sighed, and wiped away a few tears from her damp cheeks. "You're the only little sister I got. And well, if I should lose you, I would just die. Sakura, even though we tease each other, and fight. It doesn't mean I don't care. You are so important to me. It's beyond words, that I could explain to you," He told her. Sakura sniffled again, as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Toya. You never told me this before," She said. Toya chuckled.  
  
"Well, I would never admit it to anyone out loud. Because it really puts a damper on my tough guy status". Sakura let out a small giggle at this, and leaned her head on her brother's shoulder.  
  
"Toya, I don't think it would do that. It makes you a tough guy with morals. It's nothing to be ashamed of," She told him. Toya smiled, and ruffled her hair.  
  
"I guess you're right. But still, don't tell anyone, ok?," He asked. Sakura giggled again, and nodded. Downstairs they heard a loud crash, and then a yelp. Both of them jumped up, and rushed downstairs. In the kitchen, they found Kero fluttering around, a pancake in his greedy paws, and then on the floor lay Yukito with batter all over him. He looked rather miffed, watching Kero with a heated gaze.  
  
"What the hell happened?," Toya asked. Yukito sighed, and got to his feet, pancake batter dripping down his chin.  
  
"Well, Kero being the greedy monster he is, ate all the pancakes I had made, and so I went to make more. He whipped by me, and knocked me clear off my feet by sheer surprise. I swear….," He trailed off then, and shook his fist at Kero. Toya had a smirk playing on his lips, and Sakura was giggling beside him.  
  
"Kero, that was a nasty thing to do," She scolded him. Kero's ears drooped, as he watched Sakura. He was still upset, about how she had snapped at him. Toya just sighed, and went to help Yukito clean up the mess.  
  
"Kero… what's wrong?," She asked him. He looked at her sadly.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?," He asked innocently. Sakura blinked, and then a sad smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Oh, Kero. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you before. I was just upset. I'm sorry," She apologized. Kero smiled, and then flew to her, and gave her a small hug.  
  
"I'm just glad you're feeling better," He told her. Sakura smiled, and patted his head.  
  
"Kero, you had better help clean up this mess," Yukito said to him. Kero smiled and then flew over to the kitchen counter to get a sponge. He then handed it to Yukito, with a cute smile. Yukito just rolled his eyes, and mopped up the mess on the counter. Sakura giggled again.  
  
"Toya?," She questioned. Her brother looked up from the floor, to acknowledge her.  
  
"What?," He replied.  
  
"Do you think I could just go for a little walk. I'd like to just have some time alone," She requested. Toya watched her for a moment or two, and then with a sigh he nodded.  
  
"But be back before it gets too dark". Sakura smiled and then nodded.  
  
When they heard the door shut, Yukito turned to Toya with a concerned expression.  
  
"What's going on? Why was she so upset earlier?," He asked. Toya just shook his head.  
  
"She's been having problems lately with a boy. She was upset because they broke up. And then today he cornered her, she was scared".  
  
" Do you think she'll be all right?". Toya thought about this for a few moments, and then a small smile formed on his features.  
  
"Yeah, she just needs some time to think things over".  
  
The air was warm, and carried upon the breeze was the essence of summer. Sakura had found her way to the old playground, and took a seat on a swing. She pushed herself back and forth, her feet scuffing against the sand beneath them. She watched, gazing intently, as if hoping to see a secret message hidden within the grains of sand.  
  
"What am I doing?," She spoke audibly. She had asked herself that question, many times since the beginning of her day. She didn't know how to answer it, nor did she really need to. She knew an answer would never come, it wasn't a simple question to answer. Again for the hundredth time that day, she saw the image of Syaoran pass through her minds eye. He was smiling, laughing and talking with a raven hair girl. It was hard to know what it was he was thinking, or feeling. Ever since Sakura had first met him, he had always masked his true emotions. Syaoran was always hard to get close to, but once you get past his barrier he was your most loyal friend, and ally. One friend that Sakura truly missed having around. Syaoran had been the one to comfort her, after she had been turned down by Yukito. She remembered sitting on the very same swing she was now, and how she had cried, and he had hugged her. He had told her, not to worry, she would find her number one. And it was when she finally knew it was him, she hadn't had the guts to tell him out in the open. So instead she wrote that letter. He had never been able to give his reply, but she knew now. With proof of those letters he had given her, after his return this year.  
  
"I never realized. I never even thought, how much I would miss him," She sighed. She let her head loll backward, and in the darkening sky, she could make out the shapes of the stars. She searched out the brightest one.  
  
"To make a wish, on a brightening star," She said to herself. Then she closed her eyes, and smiled. 'I want to be by his side. I want to love him, again. And, I want nothing more then to make him smile'. With her wish made she opened her eyes, and gazed again at the star.  
  
"Don't let me down," She whispered. Sakura gave herself a little push, before she slid off the swing, and headed on her way home.  
  
"What are you thinking Tomoyo?," Eriol questioned. He was sitting on Tomoyo's bed, watching her as she dialed Sakura's number again. She had been trying to get a hold of her for an hour now.  
  
"I'm thinking that Sakura isn't going to answer," She sighed, finally placing the phone down. Eriol nodded, and got up from the bed, to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, and locked his fingers together against her stomach, pulling her back against him. Tomoyo sighed, leaning her head back to look into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Sakura just needs to be alone for awhile. You have no need to worry. In time she will tell you everything," Eriol told her.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, and then her hands shifted to rest on top of his. She pulled apart his cool hands, and intertwined her own with them.  
  
"I know. But I'm worried that the more time she spends fretting over Shing, the less she'll think about patching things up with Syaoran. I wish so much that they can discover their love again". Tomoyo sighed then, and closed her eyes. She heard Eriol chuckle, the sound mingling with the beating of his heart.  
  
"Yes, I know you do. As do I. Give them time," He told her again. Tomoyo scrunched her nose at this, and then dropped his hands to spin around in his grasp. A look of annoyance in her cloudy violet eyes.  
  
"What is it with you and giving things time?," She asked, half joking. Eriol just chuckled again, leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well, my dearest. As many have said before me. Time heals all wounds. It's just simple logic," He said to her, a smirk on his lips. Tomoyo just rolled her eyes, and then leaned into his embrace again.  
  
"Yeah, all right. I'll let time work it's magic". 


	6. Wishes Can Come True

It was the week before spring break. Fujitaka had been delayed on his trip, and Toya had gladly agreed to stay with Sakura. Yukito on the other hand, had to return to campus to start his new job at the University's library, Kero he agreed to accompany him, so he was not lonely. Sakura had been feeling much better since the event that had transpired, and was sad to see Yukito and Kero go.  
  
"Do you know when Dad said he would be back?," Sakura asked again. Toya had just sat down at the dinner table, and looked across to see Sakura's sad eyes. He sighed.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be gone another week. They had unearthed a large tablet, and he was asked to stay and help decipher it," Toya explained. Sakura nodded, and then picked at her food, moving around the food with her fork.  
  
"When… when do you have to head back to the University?," She asked tentatively. Toya smiled at her, trying to encourage her to smile as well.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone. Geez, what are you thinking," He chuckled. Sakura half smiled, and the took a bite of her meal. Toya just watched her for a moment or two, before he continued with his own meal as well.  
  
Later on in the night, Sakura was sitting on her bed working on some last minute homework. She sighed to herself, and glanced over to her desk. Her eyes traveled down to the bottom left draw. She had wanted to pull it open and read through the letters again. But she had told herself that living in the past was a stupid thing to do. Since she had made that wish, just the week before, she realized that more often she'd bump into Syaoran. She would be casual, say hello, and ask the usual questions like, 'How are you?', 'Are your classes going well?'. He would answer the same, and then she would make an excuse and leave him behind. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, because she'd see his love shining clear, she didn't know how to react anymore. She was afraid to start another relationship so soon, though knowing that Syaoran was not Shing, and would never treat her badly. She still couldn't rid herself of the fear.  
  
"I hate him," She told herself, as again the image of Shing's crude smirking face came to her mind. She pushed it away, and tried to picture instead Syaoran's face. She sighed when she couldn't see it, and let tears cloud her vision. She wanted nothing more then to tell Syaoran her feelings, but she just didn't have the courage.  
  
"Sakura?". Toya's voice carried through her door, startling her slightly. She told him to come in, and her door swung open, to reveal her brothers tall lean figure. He was looking to see what she was doing.  
  
"Are you all right? Do you need any help with homework?," He asked. Sakura shook her head, not finding it in herself to reply cheerfully. Toya noticed, of course the tears that were in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?," He asked, walking over to perch himself on the edge of her bed. Sakura just smiled faintly, and ran a hand through her short hair.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about stuff," She told him. He nodded.  
  
"Anything, you want to talk about?".  
  
"Not at the moment. But maybe someday". Toya sighed, then he reached over the ruffle her hair, and stood to leave. Before he shut the door he smiled at her again, this time it was a smile of encouragement. Sakura sighed to herself.  
  
"Tomorrow, no matter what. I will tell Syaoran how I feel. He deserves to know," She told herself. She half smiled as she realized perhaps she could tell him.  
  
'It would be nice, to finally know if he still loves me,' She thought. Then she pushed all thoughts from her mind and continued on her homework. But still that half smile resided on her lips.  
  
"Are you all right with this now?," Nira asked. She was standing outside Syaoran's apartment door, confirming again he understood his homework. Syaoran ran a hand trough his tousled hair, and chuckled.  
  
"Positive, you were a great help. Really," He told her again. Nira smiled and then blushed.  
  
"Well that's what tutors are for right. So, I'll see you next Tuesday, same time?," She asked. Syaoran nodded, and then finally Nira was satisfied and bid her farewell. After Syaoran shut the door he sighed to himself, a smile tugging at his lips. Nira was so happy, and bouncy all the time. In so many ways she was like Sakura, only she was more open about her feelings. Syaoran knew she was starting to like him more then a friend. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he played like he hadn't noticed the way she stared at him, or how she always scooted closer to him while they worked. Syaoran knew he couldn't pretend forever, so sooner or later he'd have to tell her he was already in love with someone.  
  
"Sakura…," He sighed. He'd pass her in the halls and She'd wave or smile, but that was it. He knew from Tomoyo that she had broken up with Shing, and he was glad. Sakura deserved so much better. For a moment he considered calling Tomoyo to ask her if she had heard anything from Sakura. But then the thought was gone, when he remembered that she had told him last week, Sakura had been ignoring her calls.  
  
'I wonder if she's all right?,' He thought. He'd noticed lately that whenever he saw her, she always looked gloomy. Perhaps she had, had feelings for Shing, and the break was bothering her. What if Shing had hurt her feelings, was that why she was sad? Syaoran's brow furrowed as these thoughts rolled across his mind, not to mention his anger was building. He knew he was only assuming things, but right now all he wanted to do was blame someone for Sakura's bummed out attitude. And Shing was just the right person.  
  
When the phone rang a moment later, he was a little startled, but he recovered quickly and went to pick it up. He knew in an instant it was a mistake.  
  
"Syaoran". Came the cold tone of his mother. He had been ignoring her calls since his arrival. "Hiiragizawa tells me you have yet to meet and train with him. Not to mention you haven't been answering my calls. The clan counsel men are furious and threatening to bring you back to Hong Kong. Syaoran I know right now that you are upset about Kinomoto. But do not let that interfere with your future as clan leader".  
  
Syaoran sighed, his temper flaring dangerously. His grip on the phone turned his knuckles white, as he tried to keep a level tone.  
  
"Mother, I'm sorry. But I've been struggling with school lately, and haven't found time to speak with Hiiragizawa because after school I've been working with a tutor. I've been rather stressed out lately, and haven't answered my phone no matter who is calling. I will surely call Hiiragizawa after we hang up. That is a promise," Syaoran told her evenly. Over the phone he heard his mother sigh.  
  
"My son, I'm sorry to put such a stress on you. But the future of our clan depends on your success. Surely you can understand, how important this is," She explained. Syaoran took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.  
  
"Of course. Again, I apologize. I will call Hiiragizawa now," He reassured her. His mother bid him farewell, and then as the buzzing rung in his ear he slammed down his phone. His temper had just skyrocketed, and a simple phone call was not what he needed to deal with Eriol. Syaoran grabbed his jacket from his couch and then rushed out of his apartment. He was going to have a word with Eriol.  
  
There was a loud pounding on the large wooden door of the Hiiragizawa mansion. Eriol smirked as he sat in his large red velvet chair. He could feel Syaoran's raging aura through the thick doors. He was mad, to an extreme. With a flick of his hand the doors opened, and Syaoran charged in to stand in front of Eriol, huffing and puffing in anger.  
  
"Where the fuck, do you get off calling my mother!!! Why the hell do you need to bring her into this!!," He bellowed. Eriol remained calm during his outburst, and just regarded him with a small frown.  
  
"She called me to ask how you were progressing. I could not lie to her, and so I told her we had yet to meet for training purposes. Do not be angry at me, I have done nothing wrong," He replied evenly. Syaoran took a deep breath, and held his arms shaking at his sides, trying to resist the strong urge to smacked Eriol as hard as he possibly could.  
  
"Damn you. I hate you right now. I find it very unlikely that I should ever like you again, and if I didn't have a commitment to my clan, I for damn sure wouldn't be here right now. I'll start training with you tomorrow after school. You'll then call my mother and tell her we've set a schedule, and that is all. I'll be back here tomorrow, but just to train. Don't even think of talking to me generally, because I don't know how long I will be able to keep from punching you into unconsciousness".  
  
Eriol nodded, and refrained from smirking as he watched Syaoran storm out of the house. When he knew he was gone he let out a laugh. He rolled his eyes, and then got up from his chair to call Tomoyo to tell her what happened.  
  
The next day in school Syaoran was in the foulest of moods. Everyone around him could feel the negative vibes he was putting out, and stayed clear. He was fiddling with the lock of his locker, when he felt someone standing behind him. His shoulders tensed, and he turned slowly, keeping his cool.  
  
The moment their eyes met he felt his foul disposition dissolve. She was standing with a small smile playing on her lips, and her bright emerald eyes were shining with friendliness.  
  
"Sakura," He said, nodding a greeting. Sakura smile widened, and she went to lean against the locker beside his.  
  
"Hi," She replied. Syaoran took her in bit by bit. It seemed like he hadn't seen her for so long. Let alone been so close to her.  
  
"How are you?," He asked. He couldn't help hid the smile that crept onto his face. Sakura's eyes twinkled with delight, and she laughed.  
  
"I've been better. I'm sorry, for not being around more," She sighed. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"No it's fine, you're probably busy. You. You look good". Sakura blushed faintly, and then shook her head disbelievingly.  
  
"So how are you? You looked, really mad before".  
  
"Well, I was. But I'm feeling better, getting to talk to you," He told her, blushing as he realized what he'd said. Sakura laughed, and Syaoran felt a dull ache in his chest. He just wanted to hold her, maybe she could make everything better. Sakura watched him, and noticed then the sad desperation that clouded his vision.  
  
"Syaoran, are you sure you're all right?," She asked in concern. Syaoran just smiled, though it was lacking the enthusiasm from before.  
  
"Yeah, just stressed out. Nothing that can't be helped," He replied. Sakura nodded, her eyes searching his.  
  
"Syaoran, can. Can I talk to you after school. Can you meet me in Penguin Park?," Sakura asked abruptly. Syaoran didn't think as he nodded.  
  
"Of course. Where do you want to meet?," He replied. Sakura smiled brightly.  
  
"On the bridge. I'll be waiting," She told him. And then as she walked by she gave his arm a squeeze, and bid him farewell. Syaoran stood there for a few moments, a sad smile playing on his lips. He couldn't wait to talk to her, but he was worried what it was she wanted to talk about.  
  
The park was quiet, and Sakura found herself standing on the small bridge over looking a pond in Penguin Park. She was watching her reflection, the way it rippled and changed shape as a breeze crossed the waters surface. Syaoran was running a little late. She wondered if he was having doubts, or if he had forgotten. But the thoughts faded when she felt a familiar aura that was distinctly his. She waited to look up until he was standing beside her, resting his arms on the railing, his scent wafted towards her. The same faded sandalwood scent that still lingered in her Syaoran bear.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?," He asked, sounding a bit nervous. Sakura smiled at this, and turned to look into his eyes.  
  
"A lot of things, but mainly… about you and me," She began. Syaoran nodded, then he shifted his position so he could watch her with his amber orbs.  
  
"I suppose, this is about those letters I gave you that first day," He replied calmly. Sakura bit her lip, noticing the sad distant look in his eyes. She shook her head, and let her hand drift over to his, feeling his warmth.  
  
"Not really. But partly. I'm so sorry for breaking my promise to you. And I'm sorry that I ever went out with Shing". She paused and blushed as he intertwined their fingers, and when he smiled it made her knees feel weak.  
  
"I don't want you to regret anything. It was my own fault for letting you slip through my fingers. I could of tried harder to send my letters, or given you a call. But I was too chicken to stand up to the clan counsel. I don't want you to feel sorry or burdened, because you have no need to be. Sakura, the fact is you never broke your promise to me," He said earnestly. Sakura sighed.  
  
"I did, I had promised I'd wait for you. But I broke that promise when I went out with Shing. And I'm sorry for that," She told him. Syaoran just smiled again, and brushed his fingertips over the back of her hand.  
  
"It's fine, I hadn't expected you to remember that promise, not after so long. Sakura I'm just glad you're happy". Sakura shook her head then, and tried to push back the tears that were forming behind her eyes.  
  
"See, that's the thing. I'm not happy…Syaoran, I'm not". Her voice quivered as she spoke, and she had to turn away for a moment to calm herself. Syaoran felt that dull ache in his chest again, and wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?," He asked, trying to comfort her. She turned back to him now, and let her pain show. The tears fully clouding her vision.  
  
"I miss you so much. I want to be with you… I still love you Syaoran. And I can't help it," She told him. Then she leaned toward him, and buried her head in his shoulder, letting the tears spill from her emerald eyes. Syaoran felt a soaring sensation take over his body, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He never wanted to let her go.  
  
"I'm glad. Because I still love you as well. And I always will".  
  
In the large empty house on a hill, Eriol sat in his large red velvet chair. He had sensed that somewhere two aura's had finally found peace. He smiled, knowing that Sakura and Syaoran had finally found each other again. He knew then that Syaoran was not going to come to his training session. But it was forgivable, later he would make the phone call to Syaoran's mother and smooth things over. Eriol rose from his seat, and headed to his study where he found Spinel Sun lying out on the desk, a thick book open in front of the small winged cat.  
  
"What is making you smile so, Eriol?", The cat inquired. The tall boy, simply slid into his desk chair.  
  
"Finally the little wolf has found his cherry blossom," Eriol replied cryptically. Spinel nodded, and then returned to his book. Eriol picked up his black phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. He waited patiently as it rang on the other side, and once again he felt a flutter in his stomach when he heard her voice.  
  
"Daidoji residence, Tomoyo speaking".  
  
"Hello dearest, I have great news," He told her calmly. Tomoyo giggled over the line.  
  
"Really, please do tell," She replied. Eriol smirked, and paused for effect.  
  
"Well, the wolf has found the cherry blossom," He spoke mystically. Tomoyo was silent. Then she gave a small huff.  
  
"Don't tell me riddles, I hate when you play games," She pouted. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, I could not resist. What I'm saying is, Syaoran and Sakura have finally found each other again". When he finished he heard her shriek joyfully, and then there was a clatter of sound, and shouts. Tomoyo told someone everything was fine, and then he heard her giggle again.  
  
"How do you know? Where did you hear this?," She asked excitedly. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"I sensed it of course. There auras synchronized, and finally found peace. I knew they would come back together. It just took them some time to find themselves. See Tomoyo, I was right," He chuckled, as he explained. Tomoyo huffed.  
  
"What else is new, you're always right," She told him. 


	7. True Love and True Friends

In the morning before school Sakura sat impatiently on the entrance's stairs, as she waited for Syaoran to arrive. She was still in a daze from the day before, her heart still hadn't returned to it's normal rhythm. She was sure she would never be as happy as she had been in those few moments, and never would hear such precious words as those of his returning love. For a brief second she let her eyes fall closed, and she let herself think back to his smile, and the feeling of his arms around her.  
  
"Sakura?". The voice startled her, and she opened her eyes looking up at the ebony hair girl standing before her. Tomoyo had a bright smile on her face, and her eyes danced with joy.  
  
"What happened?," Sakura asked, wondering why her friend was so happy. Tomoyo giggled and took a seat beside her.  
  
"You and Syaoran, that's what," She said gleefully. Sakura flushed, looking around before she turned back to Tomoyo.  
  
"How do you know, I haven't told anyone," Sakura asked totally confused. Tomoyo just winked at her.  
  
"I have my sources. Sakura I'm so glad for you, I just know you'll be happy," Tomoyo giggled. Sakura smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I have that feeling as well".  
  
"Well, I have got to talk to you later and find out details. But right now I'm off to find Eriol," She told her. Sakura smiled nodding and then Tomoyo was up and off toward the school lobby. Sakura sighed then, and turned back to stare out at the school walk way. She felt a flutter in her stomach as she spotted him. He took long easy strides, hanging off of one shoulder was his book bag, and his other arm hung at his side. He kept his eyes on her as he approached, that same knee-weakening smile on his face.  
  
"Good Morning," He greeted her, when he was close enough. Sakura smiled and quickly rose to her feet. Syaoran, knowing what she wanted wrapped his arms around her, and held her there for a lingering moment. He took in her smell, she smelt sweet, like candy, and her hair was soft against his cheek.  
  
" Morning Love," Sakura said lightheartedly, her breath against his neck. They pulled back from each other, and each noticed the blush on the others cheeks. They both laughed lightly.  
  
"I wish now that we had at least one class together," Sakura announced. Syaoran nodded in agreement. The dull ache in his chest was now from joy, instead of pain. He knew that maybe this wouldn't last forever, but for now he would relish in this feeling.  
  
"I know, but I promise next year I will be in all your classes," He said, giving her a wink. Sakura laughed, and then took hold of his hand as they started up the steps. The bell would be ringing in a moment, but they would not worry. They were going to take their time as they walked to class. And before Sakura headed into her room, Syaoran would kiss her forehead and promise to spend lunch with her. Sakura would nod and hold his hand tightly, only letting it drift from her grasp when her teacher gave her a warning look.  
  
"See you," Syaoran whispered. Sakura winked and then she moved into the room, and to her seat. Syaoran lingered a moment before he traveled onward to his own class.  
  
"You missed our training session last night," Eriol scolded. Syaoran simply glared at him, and then shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't care. I was busy. Besides if had gone back to see you yesterday I would of killed you," Syaoran replied. Syaoran and Sakura had been enjoying a peaceful lunch together, but then Sakura had gone inside to buy herself a drink, and then that's when Eriol had approached Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sure you would of, if you had not been on cloud nine. Syaoran, I don't think you have really been taking this training seriously, though I called your mother last night and told her we'd had our first meeting. So don't worry about her bothering you. I just want you to make sure you make it tonight. If you feel you can't make it because of other obligations, I suggest you bring them, or her with you," Eriol said. Eriol nodded toward Sakura who was now on her way back over. Syaoran just sighed, and watched Sakura approach as well.  
  
"Fine, I'll be there. You can count on it". Eriol nodded and then left, only pausing to greet Sakura when he reached her and then continued to the lunch room. Sakura beamed at Syaoran, and he felt his frustration with Eriol dissipate.  
  
"I got you something too. You still like chocolate, right?".  
  
"Come on, just reconsider. Please Nira," Joshua begged her. Nira was sitting outside waiting to meet Syaoran for their study session. Joshua had found her there, and was now begging her forgiveness. Nira knew she couldn't handle much more, her heart ached as he pleaded to her, and made promises she knew he wouldn't keep. She turned to him, and cast a steely gaze. Joshua was slightly taken aback, but soon the expression faded.  
  
"No, you've hurt me more then just physically. I can't even believe you would think I would come back to you. Joshua I can't trust you anymore. I just want you to leave me alone," She told him, her voice of cold indifference. Joshua was starting to lose his cool, his grip on the arm of her bench tightened, as he leaned in closer his face mere inches from Nira's.  
  
"But, I love you. I was afraid you were going to leave me, so I wanted to make sure you wouldn't," He said. He was bordering on the edge of what Nira knew to be his dangerous level. His words sounding cruel, instead of endearing. Nira stood then and shook her head.  
  
"Once I would of come running back, but now I'm not scared of you anymore. Joshua, I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay away from me, or I will go to the police about this". Nira said this with a dead serious look, and then she moved on leaving behind a genuine threat.  
  
By the time Syaoran had found Nira he was already running late for his training session with Eriol. As he approached her he noticed that something seemed to be wrong. He smiled at her anyway, and paused to stand by her side silently giving her a chance to bring to the surface what was wrong. When she didn't speak he sighed.  
  
"Look, Nira I'm sorry to have to say this but I've got this important engagement to go to. I would have told you earlier but I hadn't seen you around. Could we reschedule for say Friday?," He asked. Nira was silent for a long moment, and then she turned to smile at him.  
  
"No problem. I guess I'll see you Friday then?," She said. Syaoran nodded and then he waited another moment before he started to walk away. He knew that Sakura was also waiting for him just down the street. He had told her to go on before him while he found Nira, and he didn't want to keep her waiting any longer then he already had.  
  
"So Eriol is going to train you?," Sakura asked. Syaoran cast a glance to Sakura before nodding. His mind had been on Nira, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something had been bothering her.  
  
"Yeah. My mother arranged it, just more training so I can learn to be a better leader' Syaoran replied, his tone less than enthusiastic. Sakura nodded, and reached for his hand. Syaoran felt a smile sneak on his face, when she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.  
  
"You'll be a wonderful leader. I just know it," She said cheerfully. Syaoran just shook his head, a chuckle tumbling from his lips.  
  
"Maybe". Was his only reply.  
  
Eriol looked down at his watch, and then gave a sigh. Syaoran was certainly taking his time. He was late, by half an hour. Eriol was about to get up and call his apartment when the door in front of him opened, revealing a blushing couple. He couldn't help but smirk, and let himself relax into his chair.  
  
"Nice of you to show up," Eriol said sarcastically. Syaoran just glared at him.  
  
"Eriol, don't start," He growled. Eriol chuckled before he got up from his seat.  
  
"Follow me. I thought we would start with meditation," He replied. Syaoran and Sakura followed him into a small dining room and then out a sliding door to a quiet, hidden garden. Eriol paused and turned to face the couple, a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Sakura, I think some training would be good for you to improve upon your magic as well," He told her, Sakura nodded.  
  
"Now, I suppose Syaoran you already know how to meditate. So go to it and I will instruct Sakura," Eriol commanded. Syaoran just rolled his eyes and let loose his hold on Sakura's hand to find a spot to meditate. Sakura sighed, watching him, until Eriol called her attention to him.  
  
"Meditation is very simple…".  
  
And so it continued like that. They sat and meditated for an hour or two, and then as the sky started to darken Eriol called it quits. Syaoran afterward walked Sakura home, and continued onward to his own apartment alone.  
  
He thought to himself when he got home, again about Nira. He felt bad for ditching her on such short notice, and would try to make it up to her. She had somehow gotten a hold on his heart, and he felt that she could very well be the best friend he so desperately wanted. They had a connection through their plights in love. And they had offered each other comfort, and now that Syaoran had finally found love, he would try his hardest to help Nira find it as well. After all, she deserved it because she had had such a tough time with her first love.  
  
On the morning of Friday Syaoran met up with Nira at the steps. He had talked to her the night before asking her to meet him. He wanted her to meet Sakura, he had a feeling that they would hit it off.  
  
"Hey, Syao," Nira greeted cheerily. Syaoran smiled and waved back as he approached. Sakura had said she would try to get their early, but he knew her and expected her to be late.  
  
"Nira, I wanted to apologize again for ditching you on Tuesday. I feel bad," Syaoran apologized. Nira just shook her head, and smiled happily.  
  
"It's fine, I had actually had a lot of work to do, so it worked out good. Maybe we should move our study sessions to Friday permanently. I usually never get homework on Fridays, and so I could offer you a lot more help," Nira mused. Syaoran smiled nodding.  
  
"I think that could work," He replied. He turned back to the path as he felt Sakura's aura approach, and he wasn't disappointed as he saw her round a corner, frantically skating toward him. He had to chuckle as she approached, she was cute when she rushed. His chuckle turned into a frantic look though as she approached but didn't seem to be stopping. Before he knew what happened he found himself on the ground, with Sakura lying on top of him.  
  
"Oh my gosh are you two ok?". He heard Nira asked, concern in her tone. He looked up to meet Sakura's eyes, and laughed at the blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran I am so sorry," She said, as she scrambled off of him. She sat on her knees, and offered him a hand, to help him sit up.  
  
"It's fine, it was an accident," He told her, before she worried to much. Nira looked on, and noticed the blush that both of them wore. Syaoran looked up at Nira, and smiled.  
  
"Nira, I wanted you to meet Sakura," He said, as he brushed some dirt from his clothes. He got to his feet and then helped Sakura. Nira smiled at the girl, and noticed the innocence she had about her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura nice to meet you," Sakura said, offering her hand to the girl. Nira took it, and shook it firmly before dropping her hold.  
  
"Yeah, you make quite the entrance, Sakura," Nira laughed. Sakura smiled though a blush tinted her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, well I was in such a rush not to be late. Syaoran said he wanted me to meet you," She replied. Nira blushed at this, and then glanced at Syaoran.  
  
"Really? Wow Syaoran I had no idea, you worshiped me so much," Nira joked, winking at Sakura as Syaoran blushed. Both the girls laughed at Syaoran's deep blush, and then Sakura took a seat on the steps to change her skates. Nira sat beside her, and Syaoran took a seat to the think concrete railing.  
  
"So, when did you guys meet? Syaoran tells me you've been tutoring him, I was surprised to hear since he usually does the tutoring," Sakura asked, as she unbuckled her skates. Nira sighed, and leaned back on her palms.  
  
"Syaoran saved me from a raging boyfriend. He's my hero," Nira said, Sakura looked up at this. She smiled, though a look of concern was in her eyes.  
  
"Really? I'm sorry you had such a boyfriend. It's so horrible when guys take advantage of girls, I wish that there weren't such people in this world," Sakura said quietly. Nira gazed at Sakura for a moment, and a quiet understanding went on between them.  
  
"I know what you mean. If only the world was all good, then no one would be hurt," Nira said wistfully. Syaoran watched as the exchange passed between the two girls, but his concern lingered on Sakura. What was she not telling him.  
  
"Sakura… who took advantage of you? Tell me and I'll go find him right now?," Syaoran asked, jumping to his feet. Sakura looked a bit surprised, but then shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran. Toya already scared him off," She told him, a smile gracing her face. Syaoran bit back his rage, and let his head hang.  
  
"Sakura, I wish you had told me before. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you". Syaoran said this so quietly, that Sakura had to strain to hear. But when he lifted his gaze, she saw the worry and concern in his amber eyes, and instantly she was on her feet wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Syaoran, you've already done so much. Please don't worry, I didn't mean to upset you," She said into his shoulder. Syaoran sighed, resting his own head against her shoulder, he gave her a quick squeeze, before pulling away. He looked down into her eyes, a now serious expression on his face.  
  
"Next time Sakura, if anyone takes advantage of you, or makes you upset. Please come to me, and I'll take care of it," He told her. Sakura bit her bottom lip, and reached up to brush his bangs from his forehead.  
  
"Syaoran, that's not going to happen. Not that we're finally together," She said quietly. Syaoran smiled at her, and she smiled back, letting her hand fall back to his shoulder. Nira looked on as the exchange went along, she felt her heart beat faster, as she realized Syaoran and Sakura were more then friends. She should of known that he would have had a girlfriend, maybe she had been the dream he'd let go, and it somehow found its way back. Nira couldn't find it in herself to hate Sakura, nor could she find it in herself to be too disappointed about Syaoran having a girlfriend. She was just glad she could be friends with him.  
  
"You two are too cute," Nira said, gaining their attention. They both blushed and she laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"True love is in the air," She said in a sing song voice. Sakura laughed, and Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, I'll stop," Nira said, laughing. Syaoran glared at her, but she continued laughing unfazed, and then she and Sakura started to talk about their classes, as Sakura sat down to pull on her white school shoes. Syaoran just watched with a smile, he knew that Nira would like Sakura, and he was glad too. Maybe now Nira and him could be closer as friends and not worry about it turning into more. Nira seemed to respect what he and Sakura had. And he was happy about that. 


	8. Life Is Never Easy

Eriol's eyes opened suddenly as his dream became haunting. He reached for his glasses and put them on, looking about his room. Off in the distance far beyond his room and even Tomoeda he felt the brewing of a sinister aura. A scowl fell upon his face as he came to a conclusion.  
  
"So a new challenge has surfaced. The final test for the Card Mistress and her protector," He voiced solemnly. He shook his head and got to his feet, the wood floor cold beneath them. He would need to talk to Syaoran's mother, and perhaps the elders about this. Maybe he could find some answers as to what was approaching.  
  
An eerie wind blew across the landing strip as the passengers of a private jet excited down the stairs. Three looming figures wearing long flowing cloaks stepped down to the ground. Then another figure followed after, this figure distinctly female, wearing a long red velvet cloak that swept about her with each of her graceful steps, as she came to stand before the others. Her hood fell from her face as a strong breeze blew and her startling crimson eyes gleamed wickedly, as she looked to the sky.  
  
"Finally I shall get to test my true strength. I've waited to long for this, my dear little Cherry Blossom," Her voice echoed hauntingly with an inhuman malevolence.  
  
"Lady Marta, we should be going," Spoke one of the lone figures, his deep voice was emotionless. The girl turned to him, and pulled her hood once again over her head.  
  
"Yes, of course".  
  
Sakura hugged her knees to her chest as she sat alone on the steps of her house. She had woken up from a terrible dream and felt the need for fresh air. The dream she could tell was a premonition of something to come, it had been unbearable haunting with dark auras and screams. She had witnessed the death of shadows she had yet to recognize, but still it was the voices that haunted her. Those voices of her friends and family all begging for her not to leave them, and then Syaoran's voice telling her to stay strong, to hold on. She could almost feel his arms around her, and then her own tears upon her cheeks mingling with his.  
  
"I was in pain, so much pain," She mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes and shook the dream from her mind, trying to move on from it's haunting realness. But still the darkness hung like a storm cloud in her mind, bringing unwanted tears to her eyes. She sighed resting her head in her arms as she curled herself further into a ball.  
  
"I don't want to remember this," She whispered. Her tears came silently as she buried her head further into her arms, wanting to hide away from the dream. But still she couldn't shake it, nor could she shake the deep ache residing in her heart.  
  
Come Monday morning Eriol found himself waiting impatiently for Sakura and Syaoran. He had been up all Sunday night tracking the mysterious aura and talking to Syaoran's mother and the elders. It seemed that this approaching aura was far more sinister then he thought it to be. He glanced at his watch again, then looked up to scan the courtyard. His indigo eyes fell upon an approaching couple. His eyes softened as he watched them walk hand in hand. Sakura looked reasonably pale, and he wondered if she had already been sensing the aura's approach.  
  
"We need to talk," Eriol said, as they stopped before him. Sakura looked up to him, and met his gaze with eyes that seemed to be haunted with fear and sadness.  
  
"I know. But could it wait until after school," She replied. Eriol sighed, and then as he looked over to Syaoran he realized he wouldn't have a choice. Syaoran was giving him a warning gaze, as he pulled Sakura closer to him. Eriol nodded finally.  
  
"Fine, after school. We can travel to my house," He told her. Sakura smiled weakly, before she closed her eyes for a minute taking a shaky breath.  
  
"Good, I just want this day to go normally," She said quietly. The bell rang soon after and the threesome headed toward the classrooms. All of them thinking of the day ahead, and what was to come after it ended.  
  
"So you know already about what is coming?," Eriol asked. Sakura leaned back in her chair and gave a sad sigh. Syaoran looked to her, and then to Eriol with a lost expression.  
  
"I had a feeling my dream was telling me something. I just didn't want to think about it," She told him. Eriol nodded.  
  
"I know. It isn't something anyone should want to think about, but we need to. The foreboding aura is far more troublesome then it lets on. I had a discussion with Li-sama and the elders. The aura is out to kill," Eriol told them solemnly. Sakura looked up at him, her unwavering gaze blurring with unshed tears.  
  
"Please don't tell me it's after Sakura," Syaoran said. He was catching on to their conversation, and now looked to Sakura fearfully. She wasn't watching him, she had her eyes trained on Eriol her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Yes, it is," She answered. She looked down at her hands that rested in her lap, trying to fight back against the flood of emotions that were swirling through her. Syaoran reached out to her, and grabbed one of her hands, rubbing his thumb across the top of it.  
  
"I'm afraid she is right. I haven't been able to identify what exactly this aura is after. It could be the cards, or it could be her power. She is after all the most powerful sorceress of this time. Even stronger the Clow himself," Eriol explained. Sakura breathed in deeply, before she looked up into Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to worry. I don't want you to get involved either, I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt," She said to him. Syaoran smiled at her, reaching up to brush away a few strays tears from her pale cheek.  
  
"I'm not going to let you do this alone. So don't ask me to," He told her. Eriol watched the exchange, a sad smile on his lips. He knew this was going to be the ultimate trail of love and will power. He knew that perhaps this time they wouldn't come out of it unscathed, but he had to hope.  
  
"I suggest we start to work every night on both your magic. You need to get stronger, and be able to control your power. Sakura especially you, I don't think you know this but the cards are not your only power. They are just tools to help you, your real power still lies untapped within you. I will try my best to help you harness it". Eriol smiled at her, and Sakura nodded, giving a squeeze to Syaoran's hand.  
  
" Thank you Eriol, I will try my hardest as well," She told him. Eriol nodded approvingly and then he stood from his seat.  
  
"I don't want to put to much of a burden on you tonight though, since it seems you need to get some rest. I suggest you meditate tonight before bed. It should help clear you mind of you fears and give you a restful sleep," Eriol said to her. Sakura looked up at him and gave him the faintest of smiles.  
  
"Eriol, you are always so kind," She said. Syaoran gave him a smile as well as he and Sakura got to their feet as well. They left soon after that, Syaoran walking Sakura home, and then he traveling to his own apartment. Syaoran was worried about Sakura, she seemed to be very detached and worried, he didn't like the fact he hadn't been sense this aura, and wanted nothing more then to be able to protect her from it.  
  
Two weeks slowly passed from that night, and Sakura had been nightmare free. She practiced her meditation every night, cleansing her mind of doubt and fear. This provided her with a dreamless sleep, and she was happy to shake the awful nightmare that had affected her so.  
  
Late on a Tuesday night Sakura was immersed in her meditation when a frightful vision came upon her. It stung her eyes, and through her off her bed with it's sheer magnitude. Across her mind played a deadly battle between a shadow with crimson eyes and another shadow with amber eyes. Her heart raced with fear and anxiety as two auras crashed together sparking and flickering. She knew one aura, she knew it well and she feared for the safety of the amber eyed shadow. She wanted to help but found herself chained with heavy shackles, and movement was restricted to bare minimum. She let out a desperate cry, her voice silenced by the clashing auras. She could do nothing, but watch.  
  
As her vision dissipated an ache rung out through her body. She couldn't move, and still felt the heavy chains on her arms, but there was comfort. Someone was holding her, and calling her name. Sakura struggled to open her eyes, as a familiar concerned face swirled in front of her vision.  
  
"Sakura, please Sakura wake up," Fujitaka pleaded. It had been an hour ago he had heard the loud thud from his daughters room, and came rushing to find her laying unconscious on her floor. She had screamed many times, her body trembling with fear.  
  
"Sakura…," He pleaded again. Her eyes fluttered open, and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"D-dad?," She asked, her voice quiet. Fujitaka let out a sigh of relief, helping her to sit up as she struggled to.  
  
"What happened? Are you all right?," He asked. Sakura weakly lifted a hand to her head and rested her hand there against her forehead, as glimpses of her vision danced across her mind.  
  
"I-I don't know," She said shakily. Her father regarded her with a concerned look and, then helped her to her feet, and then into bed.  
  
"Sakura, perhaps you should stay home from school tomorrow, and I'll take you to see a doctor. I think this could be serious," He said to her. Sakura looked up at him with weary green eyes, and she shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I must of just fallen asleep and rolled off the bed. I probably hit my head," She said, her voice sounded strained as she held back her emotions. Fujitaka watched her for a long time. It seemed that his daughter had been struggling with many things this year. He had heard of her troubles with a boy from Toya. He was concerned for her, and also hurt that she felt she could not trust her own father to tell him of her problems.  
  
"Still, I think you should stay home tomorrow. Just stay home and rest," He told her. Before she could argue her father had left her room. Sakura sighed, finally letting fatigue wash over her. She didn't understand why she felt so tired, but she couldn't get much thought in as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Sakura isn't coming to school today," Syaoran announced. He was with Eriol and Tomoyo standing outside before the first bell. He was worried about Sakura. When he had called that morning to say he would walk her to school, it had been her father to answer and say she wasn't feeling well.  
  
"Is she sick?," Tomoyo asked concern lacing her voice. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"That's what her father said. He sounded more concerned though, I think something has happened. I'm going to visit her after school," He told them. Eriol nodded, he too thought that there was something more to Sakura's absence.  
  
"I will accompany you. I had felt last night a flare in the evil aura, I dread that it may have tried something last night," He said tonelessly. Syaoran looked up at him, and frowned.  
  
"Why didn't you say something earlier," He growled. Eriol shook his head.  
  
"I hadn't found a chance. Don't be mad with me Syaoran, I am not the one trying to hurt Sakura". Syaoran sighed hanging his head, as he realized he was overreacting.  
  
"I'm just on edge. Sakura has me worried," He told them quietly. The couple nodded in agreement. Then a moment later the first bell rang and they were all sent different ways to their classrooms.  
  
After school Syaoran made his way to each of Sakura's classes to get her missed assignments, and then he hurried off to her house, wanting to spend time alone with her before Eriol showed up. When he arrived Fujitaka was the one to answer the door, looking quite troubled.  
  
"Oh, Good Afternoon Syaoran," He greeted the boy, forcing a cheery smile to his face. Syaoran smiled back, and held up a packet of folders to him.  
  
"I went to get all of Sakura's missed assignments for her. I didn't want her to fall behind since this week has been extremely busy," He told him. Fujitaka smiled at the kind boy, and then let him into the house.  
  
"Thank you so much. I'm sure Sakura will appreciate it. She just woke up a few minutes ago, I don't see any harm in letting you give those to her," Fujitaka told him. Syaoran nodded as he removed his shoes and left his back pack at the door. He thanked Fujitaka and then with a quickened pace hurried to see Sakura.  
  
Her eyes were closed when her entered, and her skin was close to white. He watched her with a pensive stare before he approached her and sat in a chair that was place beside her bed. He reached for her hand, and incased it in his warmer hands, being as her hands were cold to the touch. His warm touch is what stirred her from her sleep.  
  
"Syaoran," She smiled, looking at him with clouded eyes. He smiled back.  
  
"How are you feeling?," He asked her gently. She shook her head, and let out a haggard sigh.  
  
"Tired. I don't think this is a real sickness though," She told him. He nodded, listening intently as she spoke. "I had a horrible vision last night, it was so strong it knocked me right off my bed while I was meditating," She continued. Syaoran looked at her with troubled eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her cool cheek.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure we'll find out something. Eriol should be coming over at anytime, he told me that there was a surge in the evil aura last night. The vision must be linked to it," He said quietly. Sakura sighed again, and closed her eyes for a few moments.  
  
"I'm so drained, I have my poor father so worried. He's been by my side all day while I slept. I could feel his worry for me through his aura. I feel so bad for putting him through this," She breathed, as she opened her eyes again. Syaoran felt pained to watch her as she let tears of sorrow fill her eyes. Her reached up and brushed them away, giving her an encouraging smile.  
  
"Sakura, please don't cry. It's a fathers duty to worry about his daughter, it'll be okay," He soothed. Sakura gave him a weak smile as she closed her eyes again.  
  
"Why don't you rest and I'll wake you when Eriol arrives," He told her. Sakura nodded, and soon her breathing evened out and she lay asleep once more.  
  
An hour passed by and then from downstairs Syaoran heard the doorbell ring, and then Fujitaka greeting Eriol. He looked back to Sakura as she slept, and waited until Eriol had entered the room to rouse her. Sakura smiled at them, seeming to have gained some energy from that small nap.  
  
"Sakura, how are you?," Eriol asked as he perched himself on the bed on the opposite side of Syaoran. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Never mind that. I need to tell you about the vision I had," She told him. He nodded, and settled in to listen. Sakura took a deep breath before she continued. "The vision was so strong it knocked me right off my bed while I was meditating. I'm guessing I was unconscious for a long while, because my father had said he wanted to take me to a doctor. He's so worried," She sighed. Eriol nodded.  
  
"Yes, I noticed his troubled look. The poor man," Eriol agreed. Sakura looked at him, and gave a small smile as he reached to squeeze her hand. "But I'm sure that he'll be better when you are well. Now let's try to solve what is causing this fatigue". Sakura nodded.  
  
"My vision was strange. It was dark, and I'll I could see were these two dark shadow fighting, one had thses red eyes and the other amber. The red eyed shadow was the aura we had been sensing, and the other… was Syaoran". She looked to Syaoran at this her eyes starting to fill with tears. "I was so scared, you were fighting so hard and your two auras were clashing and I couldn't even hear my own screams. I couldn't do anything to help, I was chained in shackles, and could do nothing but watch. But then as quickly as it had come it left. And I was so drained, I couldn't move. I was scared, and my father… he was so shaken," She said. Her tears spilled down her cheeks, as she close her eyes to calm herself. Syaoran reached to brush the tears away, stroking her cheek fondly.  
  
"Shhh, Sakura. It's al right," He soothed. Eriol sat silently brooding as the scene played out, and then he cast his gaze on Syaoran.  
  
"These visions are a prediction of the future, and unless we find out what this aura has planned I'm afraid they might come true," He said gravely. He watched Sakura for a few moments, and then looked back at Syaoran.  
  
"I need to speak with her alone," Was all he said. Syaoran looked at him, and a frown crossed his features.  
  
"I'm not leaving her," He growled. Eriol shook his head, and looked to Sakura giving her a stern look.  
  
"Syaoran, please just for a few minutes," She said to him. Syaoran looked to her with wide eyes, but he couldn't refuse her pleading gaze as he nodded and got up to leave. When the door closed, Sakura turned back to Eriol.  
  
"Sakura, in the first vision you had, tell me what was it about," He asked. Sakura thought for a few moments before she replied.  
  
"I was in pain, and all around me I could hear my friends and family begging me to stay with them. And I remember Syaoran was crying, holding me and telling me to-," She stopped, as a realizing hit her, and she looked to Eriol with a frightful gaze.  
  
"I couldn't do anything in my vision last night…b-because I was dead. Eriol, I'm going to die," She whispered hoarsely. He nodded gravely, and took both her hands in his grip.  
  
"Don't lose hope though Sakura. As you've learned before you have the power to change the world. You can change the future. Don't let these vision get you down, because there are so many people who will be on your side. Sakura, you must be strong". Eriol watched her with a steady gaze, and she nodded, giving him a brave smile.  
  
"I won't let you down. I won't let Syaoran down," She said. Eriol smiled nodding.  
  
"I know you won't. I'll go now and let you and Syaoran have you time," He said. Sakura smiled, and then he left, leaving her with many things to think about. 


	9. Awakening To Power

"Marvelous isn't it, that stupid girl is so weak. I could kill her with a flick of my pinky," A girl laughed. Her crimson eyes gleamed with humor as she turned to face the stoic man before her.  
  
"Lady Marta, I thought you had wanted a fair fight?," The man asked, his voice void of emotion. The young woman laughed wickedly.  
  
"Please, since when have I ever played fair," She smirked. The man nodded at her, and that was all he did. Lady Marta let a wicked grin creep onto her face as she once again thought of ways to torture the helpless card mistress. She rose from her seat at the long table and made her way down a length of hall to her bedroom. She tossed open the large wooden doors and closed them behind her.  
  
"That girl has no power compared to me. I just don't know why it is she, of all people came to capture the Clow Cards. Honestly, they must have been weak from lack of use," She pouted to herself. She made her way across the room to sit at a cherry wood desk. She swiveled in her chair and stared at the bookcase across from her. Her crimson eyes scanned the bindings before she selected one.  
  
"She hasn't even realized her true potential. She just dotes about through trials of love and life. Stupid pathetic girl. She has no idea what is in store for her". Her lips curled once again into a malevolent smirk as she opened her book and read. Carefully plotting her next attack.  
  
Two weeks passed, and Sakura regained her energy. She had been vision free so far, and took precautions every night before meditating, by calling on shield to protect her. Sakura was also making progress in her magic. She now could successfully summon the use of a card with out using her wand. It had been a great accomplishment, and Eriol was surprised she had weld the technique so quickly.  
  
"Sakura, we should meet today after school. I think it be best to strike while the iron is still hot," Eriol said to her. They sat together at lunch, with Syaoran and Tomoyo. Sakura looked at him with a bewildered stare, and he chuckled.  
  
"What I mean Sakura," He started again, "Is that I should like to continue your training while your making such progress," he further explained. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Oh, of course. Next time just say so," She said to him. Syaoran who sat beside her smiled at her naivety. Tomoyo patted Eriol's shoulder, a small smile on her lips. Eriol sighed to himself making a mental note to stop trying to explain things to Sakura with metaphors.  
  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to come to training. I'm having a tutoring session with Nira. I have a huge test in history tomorrow," Syaoran announced. Eriol looked to him, and then shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's not like your making any progress anyhow," He said on a whim. Syaoran all but growled at him, and huffed haughtily. Sakura smiled at him fondly and took hold of his hand.  
  
"Don't listen to him. He's wrong, I know for a fact you're improving. I can feel it in you aura," Sakura told him. Syaoran gripped her hand tightly, and smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks," He told her. She just shook her head, and then rested it on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm only telling you the truth," She told him. Eriol and Tomoyo watched the couple with knowing smiles before they turned the conversation around. It was best to keep the conversation from anything depressing, after all Sakura was having a hard enough time, and didn't need to be reminded of the ever approaching danger.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes again, and felt that familiar strain as she tried to get in touch with the burning power deep within her. It was hard, she always got so close to tapping into that power but then something always stopped her. She knew that subconsciously she was afraid of her own power, she didn't want to lose control. But Eriol kept encouraging her to embrace that power not fear it, because fear is what would cause her to lose her control.  
  
"Sakura, you're not trying hard enough," Eriol scolded. Sakura's eyes snapped open, and she let her head fall forward as a dizziness took hold. When her vision was refocused she looked up at Eriol, who watched her diligently.  
  
"I'm trying my hardest. I swear if I try any harder I'll pass out from the strain. This is hard, Eriol," She told him. He smiled at her faintly and sat down in front of her. He regarded her with a penetrating look, but before he looked up to the sky above.  
  
"You're afraid. I know you are, but you can't be," He said. Sakura sighed, following his gaze to watch the shining stars above.  
  
"I can't help it. I can feel that power every time I try to tap into it. It's big and scary and I don't want to let it out. What if I do lose control, I could hurt someone," Sakura spoke softly, her eyes were trained on the brightest star, as it twinkled in the inky blue sky. Eriol looked to her, and waited for her to meet his eyes before he spoke.  
  
"Do you remember your invincible spell?," He asked her. Sakura smiled at him, and nodded.  
  
"Then you have no need to worry. Your power is pure and innocent, and strong. You're heart is never in the wrong place, and so you won't lose control. Sakura you don't have to worry, as long as you believe in yourself and your abilities. I'm positive nothing can go wrong," He said with a confident voice. Sakura nodded again before she closed her eyes and started again to reach for her power.  
  
Eriol watched her carefully, he saw her brow furrow in concentration, and the strain on her face. Perhaps tonight she would finally be able to reach her full potential. He had faith in her abilities, she far succeeded even Clow Reed's power. She was strong, and pure.  
  
The air began to buzz with an electricity, and the air grew warmer by the minute as Sakura's aura began radiating with power. Eriol blinked as her aura expanded and grew intensity, causing him to squint his eyes in it's brightness. Sakura's eyes slid open and they burned with her pink aura, and she smiled happily before she slumped forward and passed out.  
  
"Well done Sakura. Well done," He said. He sighed as he reached forward to bring her to her feet and wrap one of her limp arms around his neck as he dragged her into the house. He would call Tomoyo and have her tell Sakura's father she was sleeping over, so as not to worry him when she didn't come home.  
  
Syaoran scratched his head, and then shifted a hand through his hair as he went over his notes again. He didn't know that memorizing so many dates would be so hard, but he expected it was also because his mind was preoccupied.  
  
"All right, do you want me to quiz you now?," Nira asked. Syaoran looked up from his notes, to the girl sitting across the table from him. He sighed, and handed over his notes.  
  
"Let's try it," He said. Nira nodded and took the notes reading through them. He waited patiently, and chewed pensively on his pencil. His mind although wasn't on his History homework, but on Sakura. A few minutes before he had felt a strong aura, which he knew to be hers. It came in one powerful burst before quickly dieing out, and he was worried something had happened.  
  
"Well, what's the answer?," Nira asked. Syaoran's eyes snapped up to her face as he looked at her confused.  
  
"Oh, umm…," He replied. Nira sighed, before she set down his notes and gave him a incisive look.  
  
"You weren't listening to me again. Where is your head tonight? This is the fifth time you've totally zoned out on me," Nira told him, her tone a bit snippy. Syaoran sighed, and rubbed his temple.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. I guess I'm just tired or something," Syaoran lied. Nira just shook her head, and gave him a knowing look before returning to the notes.  
  
"Fine, I'll just ask you some more questions and then head home. You need a goodnight's sleep as well as to study to do well," Nira said, Syaoran nodded, and then she started her quizzing. He was surprised to find he got most of them right, and Nira told him he'd be sure to pass his examine the next day. Syaoran soon bid her farewell, and then called Eriol when she was gone. 


	10. Hidden Behind Gray Eyes

"Damn that stupid girl," Lady Marta cursed. She rubbed her temple irritated and looked out her large window. She had felt that surge of power, and it had caused her quite the headache.  
  
"The girl isn't suppose to be succeeding in obtaining her power. She's suppose to be weak and now she's become troublesome. Damn it," She swore again. She slammed a fist into her desk, and it shook slightly with the force. Lady Marta's crimson eyes narrowed as a dull ache began in her fist. Usually she was sustained enough by her own power to limit her senses of pain. Obviously the sudden burst of pure power from that irksome girl had effected her dark magic. Almost cleansing her power.  
  
"Perhaps it is time to force some more nightmares upon the girl. And place one of my men in her happy little world, just to keep track of her progress," She crooned to herself. She smiled in a coy way before she swept across her room and down the hall. She turned a corner sharply and wiped open two large wooden doors to enter a large meeting hall.  
  
"Come now!," She shouted into the emptiness. A moment later seven loan cloaked figures materialized along the table.  
  
"Take your seats we have much to discuss," She said to them. She swept down the length of table to the head of it, before sitting in her large velvet chair. The figures followed suit taking their own seats.  
  
"And for heaven's sake take off those hoods," She snapped in irritation.  
  
Eriol sighed exasperatedly as Syaoran once again threatened his life over the phone. Of course he had picked up on the flare in Sakura's aura, and he was blaming Eriol for her current state saying he'd pushed her to hard. Eriol closed his eyes, and rubbed at his temple, the beginning of a headache slowly creeping upon him.  
  
"Syaoran, my dearest descendant. Just shut up," He spoke calmly. Well, that worked. Syaoran was silent for a moment, before a feral growl rolled over the line.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up. And don't call me that," He snapped huffily. Eriol smirked at this, before shaking his head.  
  
"Fine. But I'm telling you Sakura will be fine. By tomorrow morning she'll be rested and rearing with energy because she has finally tapped into her hidden magical source. Don't fret, and leave me alone," Eriol told him. Syaoran was silent for a few minutes before Eriol heard a heavy sigh.  
  
"I swear if you're wrong I'll come over there and then you'll be sorry," Syaoran growled. Eriol chuckled at this, and shook his head again.  
  
"Ever the protector of your Cherry Blossom, little wolf," Eriol chortled. He was met by the ring tone of his phone, as Syaoran hung up. Eriol rolled his eyes before setting the phone back on it's hook and gazing into his fire place. The flames danced around merrily, painting flickering shapes on the walls behind him.  
  
"What a guy," He chuckled.  
  
Sakura blinked open her eyes as the strange room came into focus around her. She sighed to herself as she remembered what had happened, and sat up slowly. She was slightly dizzy, and still somewhat dazed, but other than that she didn't feel anything. She looked at the clock that sat beside the large bed, it read six o'clock. Sakura groaned.  
  
"I'm up to early," She muttered crawling back under the covers. There was a knock at her door, and she sat up quickly.  
  
"May I come in?," a familiar voice asked. Sakura smiled and beckoned Eriol inside. He came in caring a tray with pancakes and a glass of orange juice.  
  
"You're probably wondering what happened," He said to her as he laid the tray over her lap.  
  
It was early in the day, the area around the front entrance somewhat empty. Well, except for a foursome of friends who occupied the steps. Two girls, and two boys.  
  
"So that is the card mistress," A boy said to himself. The faintest smirk twitched up the corners of his pale mouth, as he watched the auburn haired girl.  
  
'She doesn't seem to be that much of a threat,' The boy thought. He crept closer, and took a seat under a nearby tree, his prying eyes hidden behind his jet black bangs.  
  
Sakura laughed as Syaoran sent Eriol toppling to the ground, after just baring his fist to him. She shook her head and then reached out to grab the offending fist, to intertwine her fingers with Syaoran's. He relaxed and gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?," Syaoran asked again. Sakura smiled fondly at him and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine. Not tired or hurt. Just normal," She replied. Syaoran sighed and rested his cheek against her hair. Tomoyo smiled at them, and then reached down to drag Eriol to his feet.  
  
"Well, I've got to get to my locker. As does Eriol. We'll see you two at lunch," She said. She disappeared inside soon, and then couple just stayed as they were, resting against each other.  
  
"It seems so strange…," Sakura started. She sighed before looking up at Syaoran. He returned her gaze, with a quizzical one.  
  
"What's strange?," He asked. Sakura lifted her head from his shoulder, and held out one hand before them. She closed her eyes, and slowly a small ball of pink energy formed there.  
  
"That I can do this. That I can sense things that are halfway across the country. That I can control this power and not feel any strain. I'm scared of it, and yet I have no fear of being lost in this power," She replied. She let the energy dissipate, before she turned to him fully.  
  
"Syaoran… do you think something bad is going to happen? What is going to come from this power and what is this new force that has yet to show itself. Will we be able to face it, or will someone be hurt? I don't know what I'd do if someone got hurt".  
  
"Sakura, you shouldn't worry about those things. For now concentrate on school and building your strength. What ever is in store for the future, just know that you aren't going to be alone. Eriol, and Tomoyo, and I will be there with you. So, stop worrying and relax. Let's just worry about today," He told her. Sakura sighed, and rested her head once again against Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"All right… what would I do with out you?," She sighed silently. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"You'd probably be better off," He said in return. Sakura shook her head against his shoulder, and looked up at him. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before she stood.  
  
"No, not ever. You keep my going. Let's head inside the bell's going to ring soon".  
  
The class sat silently as the teacher organized sheets on his desk, silently muttering a few choice words. There came a knock at the door, and the teacher jumped, looking toward it as it slid open.  
  
"May I help you young man?," Mr. Yoshi asked. The boy nodded faintly and stepped inside, striding over to his desk to hand him a notice. Mr. Yoshi slipped on his reading glasses, and scanned the sheet, before confirming it.  
  
"All right, Mr. Yakamori welcome to the school. Now if you could go find a seat," Mr. Yoshi said, handing the boy his note back. The boy strode to the back of the room and took the last remaining seat, ignoring the stares from the other students.  
  
"Class, we have received a new student, Mr. Jinji Yakamori. Please make him feel welcome, and assist him if the need arises," Mr. Yoshi said. He turned to the board after that and began his lecture.  
  
Jinji ignored the stares of the class as he pulled out a notebook and began his notes. His jet black bangs hung across his eyes, shielding them from view as he leaned to take notes. He reached up a hand to sweep them from his face, and noticed a girl quickly turn her gaze away from him. He sighed inwardly.  
  
'Girls are such a nuisance,' He thought inwardly. His pale gray eyes lingered for a moment on the head of an auburn haired girl. She hadn't took much notice of him, and now her gaze stayed trained on the clock, with a glazed look.  
  
'The card mistress does not have a wide attention span,' He thought. A glimmer of humor shown in his pale eyes before he turned back to the teacher at hand. 


	11. Big Boy's Don't Cry

Sakura sighed to herself as she walked to her locker after school. Syaoran had gone over to the library already, where he was waiting for her to join him. She had stayed after school a little longer then expected after the cheerleading meeting. She had been wanting to join again, but now she had realized she had lost interest in the sport.  
  
'Syaoran's probably worried, I've taken so long,' She thought to herself. That lightened her mood as a small smile graced her lips. She came to stop at her locker, and twirled around the lock before it clicked open. Has she pulled out her books she became aware of someone approaching from down the hall. The faint sound of tapping heels against the tile floors bounced toward her down the empty hall.  
  
The person came around the corner, and Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. A foreboding power emanated from this boy. He strode by her, without giving her a glance, his arms folded behind his back, a briefcase clutched in one hand.  
  
Sakura watched as he came to a stop at a locker, and gently placed his case on the ground before turning to unlock his locker. All the while Sakura felt the urge to run. There was something about this boy that just wasn't right.  
  
He was tall and thin, his medium length hair that was as black as night, was tied back in a low ponytail, and his uneven length of bangs hung around his face, hiding his eyes as he leaned over his lock. He held himself like a regal man, his shoulders squared, and face void of emotion. He didn't act the age he was.  
  
Sakura pulled her gaze from him, and gathered her things quickly, before shutting her locker, and taking an alternate route to the school's exit. His foreboding energy making her jumpy and unnerved.  
  
A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he notice the card mistress' unease. She had left in a hurry, taking a different route to the exit that stood behind him. She certainly had gained in power to have been able to pick up on his cloaked energy. The smile fell though as he tugged on his lock, and it did not open. He looked at the object with disdain before snapping his fingers and making it jump open.  
  
'How I hate school lockers,' He thought contemptuously. He tugged out his texts and then placed them in his carrying case, and then he turned to leave.  
  
Sakura looked over at Syaoran as leaned over his homework with a determined look. He was reading parts of some chapter in his history book, then jotting down a few notes and answering questions on a sheet. She admired his determination, and wished she could concentrate more on her homework. But she couldn't not when that lingering feeling of foreboding evil still clung to her senses. She shivered unconsciously and gazed out a window nearby. Her eyes glazed over as she retreated into her thoughts.  
  
'He's the boy from my class. I didn't notice is energy this morning because I was to distracted. But now I know that he is part of something more. His energy is mixed with that of a stronger power. There is something he wants, or something he's here for. But what?,' She thought. She closed her eyes for a moment and started to search for his energy. Perhaps if she located him she could find the source of the evil that had yet to show it's self.  
  
She came to a sudden halt in her search as a image appeared before her mind's eye. A pair of deadly crimson eyes narrowed at her, before a voice spoke in her head, in the most haunting manner.  
  
'Keep your dingy mind from my layer, you worthless being,' The voice growled. Sakura reeled backward in horror and pain as a strong bolt of pure dark energy was sent through her body.  
  
"Sakura!," Syaoran shouted. Sakura was sent soaring through the air by some invisible force. Her limp body crashed into a library case, which toppled over with the force. Syaoran was first at her side, shouting out orders for an ambulance. His face paled as he saw the small trickle of blood seeping out from between her lips.  
  
"What the hell happened? What could have caused that?". He heard people shouting. Syaoran ignored them and took hold of Sakura's limp hand.  
  
'What the hell just happened here?,' Syaoran thought desperately. Sakura had been just staring off into space, when she sudden went pale, and a surge of dark energy pulsed. Before he knew what was happening she had been sent flying across the room by an invisible force.  
  
They only had to wait twenty minutes before the ambulance arrived, and Syaoran accompanied her to the hospital. She didn't wake up until they had arrived, and even then it was only for a few moments. Syaoran was beyond worried, and he made sure to call Sakura's father the minute he arrived at the hospital.  
  
Fujitaka sat in silent horror as he watched his daughter sleep. The quiet beeping of the heart monitor hooked up to her was the only sound in the background. Syaoran was standing outside, looking in through the observation window. He had just finished talking to the police, they had been called to deal with the strange incident in which they left undetermined.  
  
'She will wake up, soon. I just know it,' He told himself. They'd been there for a few hours now, waiting in silent prayer Sakura would wake from her comatose.  
  
Syaoran jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see Tomoyo and Eriol. Eriol looked sullen, and Tomoyo still had tears standing in the corners of her purple eyes.  
  
"She's going to be all right. She's the strongest person I've ever met," Tomoyo assured him. Syaoran smiled at her, and she embraced him, giving him an extra squeeze for comfort. Eriol looked through the window, and sighed.  
  
"Yes. She certainly is strong willed. Syaoran… might I have a word with you?," Eriol said, his gaze turning to his friend. Syaoran nodded, and he followed Eriol into a private and vacated room.  
  
There was silence between the two of them for a long time. Eriol observed Syaoran, while Syaoran stared off with a vacant stare. Eriol broke the silence with a loud sigh.  
  
"You know what caused this, don't you?," Syaoran asked, turning to look at the blue haired boy. Eriol nodded gravely.  
  
"That pulse of energy was powerful, and if Sakura had been any normal girl she would very well be dead at this moment," He said. Syaoran clenched his fists, and looked at the wall that stood between them and Sakura's room.  
  
"You mean if she hadn't tapped into that power of hers, she'd have died. If she hadn't accepted her new abilities, she'd have died from that," Syaoran said, his nails biting into his fists as he clenched them harder. Eriol shook his head.  
  
"No, that is not what I mean. Sakura was hit by an immense bout of dark energy. If Sakura hadn't been as pure and good hearted as she is she would have surely fallen victim to the dark power. But her pure heart protected her, as well as her power. Sakura is an extraordinary girl, and she has far exceeded any of my hopes. She is indeed the most powerful and pure hearted sorceress of this world and quite possibly the next. You don't seem to understand the extent of her power or the extent of the danger she will now have to live with," Eriol explained grimly.  
  
Syaoran was silent as he turned this over in his head, his hands fell limp by his side, and he took a seat in the chair standing behind him, as his legs threatened to give out beneath him. Eriol was silent as Syaoran lifted his hands to his face and let his raw emotion flow through his body.  
  
Syaoran had cried only once before in his life, and that had been when his father died. But now was completely different, he cried tears of pain, understanding, sorrow, and fear. He was proud of Sakura's strength, but he was also terrified that he could lose her to it. With power there is always the risk of someone wanting to use it. What would he do if someone were to take advantage of her, what was her life going to be like now that every power out there was going to seek her out. What would he do then if she was to lose herself in the battles ahead. What would he do if she died, when she was his only reason for living.  
  
"Syaoran," Eriol began. Syaoran wiped at his eyes, trying to brush away his weakness.  
  
"Don't say anything more. I just want you to tell me if she's going to make it through all this crap. Is this battle going to be the last, or will more come? Will she be able to handle this, or will she crack and fall victim to the power that has now come to rule her life". Syaoran quaked with his emotion as he said this, his hands shaking with fury and sorrow. Eriol remained silent for a long while, before he looked into his friend's eyes.  
  
"I haven't the answers to those questions, you very well now that…," He replied finally. "The only one whom can determine Sakura's future, is Sakura herself".  
  
Syaoran nodded at this, and Eriol sighed silently. Outside a sudden commotion interrupted their quiet moment. They glanced at each other before exiting the room. In the hallway they found that Toya had arrived, and in a fury. He was shouting loudly about something, and Yukito was trying in vainly to restrain him from pulling open Sakura's hospital door.  
  
"What on Earth is going on here?," A doctor shouted. Toya quieted at once, and then shoved Yukito off of him, and glared at the doctor.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Sakura?! Why doesn't anyone here know, and why aren't you helping her?!," He shouted. The woman doctor, seemed to be ignoring his rude tone, and simply gave him a stern look.  
  
"You, young sir shall need to keep you voice down, this is a hospital, not a zoo. As for you're questions they will be answered when you have calmed yourself, and I suggest you do so soon. Other wise you will be escorted out of this establishment," She told him. And then she turned on her heel and continued down the hall.  
  
Toya huffed indignantly and folded his arms. His gaze them came to rest on the two young men staring at him. His eyes narrowed on them both, before zoning in on Syaoran. He seemed to stare him down, but stopped when he realized there was something a miss about the boy. Toya's eyes seemed to soften as he looked at the boy's paled complexion, and reddened eyes.  
  
"Syaoran, are you feeling well?," Yukito asked in concern, also noticing the boy's paleness. Syaoran shook his head, a sad smiled gracing his features.  
  
"I'm fine, Yukito. Thanks for your concern," He replied to the older boy. Yukito smiled back at him and nodded. Toya still watched him, but Syaoran didn't pay any mind to him as he turned to the observation window and gazed inside.  
  
Fujitaka was talking with a male doctor as he checked out Sakura's vitals. Fujitaka's brow was furrowed in concern, and he seemed to be asking many questions, but wasn't getting many answers.  
  
"Have they let anyone else into see her?," Eriol asked, breaking the silence. Toya turned his gaze to him.  
  
"No, and they aren't telling us anything about her condition. We can only sit and wait for word from my Dad," He replied. Eriol nodded, both his gaze and Toya's returned to watch Syaoran.  
  
'He's taking this harder then expected,' Eriol thought, seeing Syaoran's slumped shoulders. Toya was thinking along the same lines, but he wasn't sure how to look at this situation. He had been both surprised and anger at the sight of the Chinese brat. He hadn't known that he'd come back, until Tomoyo had mention it had been him that had been with Sakura when the incident occurred. He had been all set to blame Sakura's current state on the boy, until he'd seen him.  
  
'Who'd of thought he knew how to cry. I don't believe I've ever known him to shown any emotion besides anger,' Toya thought. Toya almost felt bad for the boy, he seemed to be almost fragile in that moment. Syaoran's shoulders were slumped in defeat and his face pale. His usual amber eyes searing with determination now shown lack luster with sadness.  
  
Fujitaka and the doctor finally exited the room. The doctor just nodded to the group before heading off down the hall, while Fujitaka let out a haggard sigh. Everyone turned to him, with the exception of Syaoran, whom continued to watch Sakura.  
  
"They don't know when she'll wake up, but the doctor told me the bruises she sustained have cleared, and she is healing rather quickly, but still no one has been able to determine what was the cause for this," He told them. Fujitaka's eyes trailed to Syaoran, and they softened ever more.  
  
"We can take turns visiting until the visiting hours have ended," He said to them. Toya glanced at Syaoran, before letting out a sigh.  
  
"Syaoran, you should go see her first," He said. The boy looked at him somewhat surprised, he opened his mouth to protest, when Toya grabbed his arm and all but shoved him through the door.  
  
Everyone stared in surprise at Toya's actions but he just ignored them and pulled at the curtains that hung on the outside of the room. It was obvious to him that Syaoran needed to have a some time with Sakura. And he was willing to give it, because somehow he knew Sakura would need comfort from the boy.  
  
Syaoran sat down on the chair that was pulled up beside Sakura's bed, and rested his forearms on the bed. He took hold of her hand, gripping it gently, being careful not to disturb the iv needle that was stuck in the top of her hand. She was pale, but she seemed to have improved from when she had first arrived, her chest rising and falling with deep, even breaths.  
  
"Sakura…". He stopped himself, and took a deep breath to calm the emotions that were swelling once again within him.  
  
"Sakura… I'm so sorry, that I couldn't protect you," He said quietly, his voice cracking ever so slightly. He kissed her hand, and pressed her fingers gently to his forehead, feeling their slight warmth.  
  
"I'm sorry for all that lies ahead of you, and I promise I won't ever abandon you. I swear it," He told her. She didn't move, but he got the feeling like she was listening to him. Even though she made no move to acknowledge his presence. Syaoran let his head hang forward and rest against the edge of the bed, his hand still gripping hers.  
  
He let out a silent sob, and cursed his weakness as the tears made tracks down his cheeks. He hated crying, but he couldn't help but feel so helpless in this situation. What else could he do, when these emotions overwhelmed him. So he just let go finally, and let the emotions flow, and the tears slip down his cheeks to soak the sheets beneath him.  
  
Whoever said big boy's don't cry, obviously never knew what real pain was. 


	12. Just A Little Faith

"What a pathetic weakling. I'd of thought the descendant of Clow Reed would have more back bone then that," Lady Marta chortled. She gazed into the portal before her, the blurred image of Syaoran's hunched form swam before her.  
  
"I'm disgusted that the Card Mistress would choose such a weakling as her protector. What a pathetic fool," She said with a cluck of her tongue. With a flip of her hand the small portal disappeared and she turned to face the boy who stood beside her. His long deep purple cloak was wrapped heavily on his shoulders, and his hood hung in length down his back.  
  
"What have you found out?," She asked him, not acknowledging him in name, nor with her eyes. The boy's gray eyes narrowed ever in the slightest way, before he answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Nothing much. The card mistress did seem to be very keen in picking up on my cloaked energy though. I believe that before you attacked her, she was searching for my energy," He replied. Lady Marta smiled wickedly, and clasped her hands before her, resting her chin against them.  
  
"Surprising. I've know many sorceress' and magician's in my time, but none have yet to survive one of my defenses," She said. Though her tone did not convey it, deep in the recesses of her mind she feared the auburn haired girl. Her power was great, and pure. Something she hadn't come across in centuries, and never had she seen such strength and control.  
  
"The girl seems to be at ease with others around her. I'm changing your assignment," Lady Marta said, finally turning her gaze to the boy beside her.  
  
"Befriend the card mistress, in anyway possible," She told him. Jinji nodded, and bowed to her before pulling on his hood, and dissipating into the thin air. Lady Marta raised a hand to her face, and wiped at her tired expression. She would not admit it to anyone, but even she had been effected by the amount of energy she had put into the blast she'd hit the card mistress with. She had used a large quantity of energy to finally dissuade the girl from probing farther into their midst. The girl was strong, and her power far to pure to be handle lightly.  
  
'This mission is turning out to be far more troublesome then it's worth,' Lady Marta grumbled to herself. She shook her head and then stood from her seat, silently and slowly making her way back to her large bedroom.  
  
Syaoran was back by her side the moment school let out. He hadn't waited for Tomoyo or Eriol, he couldn't not when Sakura was waiting. His early arrival to no avail succeed in waking Sakura up. She was still as he had left her the night before, in a deep sleep, one that even the Doctors were stumped about.  
  
"Sakura, you have to pull through this… please," He begged quietly. Sakura didn't react to his words, and he let his head rest once again on the edge of the hospital bed. He sighed , and cursed to himself. He should have done something, he should of sensed something. Perhaps if he had, he could of prevented such a thing from happening.  
  
Syaoran became immersed in his thoughts, and didn't even notice the pair of men standing outside the observation window in silence. One with light ask hair smiled sadly at the sight, and turned to the taller man beside him.  
  
"It seems as though he is taking this pretty hard. Don't you think, Toya?," He asked. Toya sighed, giving a shake of his head. He knew all to well how hard the guy was taking it, but he wouldn't admit he too sympathized for the younger man.  
  
"I didn't think he cared that much," Yukito continued, "Syaoran usually controls his emotions so well. I believe his involvement with Sakura has really opened him up. Syaoran is a different person from that stoic boy we once knew". Toya chuckled at this, turning to smile at Yukito.  
  
"He's still a Chinese Brat if you ask me. But, I guess he has changed. A little," Toya admitted. Yukito shook his head at Toya's adamant attempt at pretending he didn't see the changes in Syaoran.  
  
'I know he's different,' Toya thought, ' Hell just look at him, he's never shown such emotion, and this is all because of Sakura. She just has that affect on people'. He let his eyes trail up to his sisters face. He mentally winced as he looked at her pale completion, and the clear tubes stuck through her nose as way to help her breath. Sakura had never looked so helpless, and he was scared. Though he knew admitting it to anyone would only cause alarm, but he was. He didn't want to lose his sister from this. She had a whole life ahead of her.  
  
"She looks so fragile…," Yukito said. His voice was soft, as his amber eyes trailed over Sakura's still form. Yukito could feel in a tug in the back of his mind, as Yue tried to understand what was going on. Yukito looked up at Toya.  
  
"Yue is worried. He wants to come and see Sakura," Yukito said. Toya nodded, and then watched as Yukito went inside the room. Syaoran had jumped at the sound of the door opening, and Yukito talked to him for a few moments before Syaoran nodded hesitantly and got up to leave the room.  
  
The moon guardian looked down at his mistress with a pained expression. Her aura was slow in recovering the energy she had expended while trying to deflect the dark power thrown at her, which had severely depleted her strength. Yue rested a cool hand upon the girl's forehead, and gave a sigh.  
  
"Mistress, you are healing slowly. I should hope you awaken soon, your plight has all your family and friends worried," Yue said to the still girl. A flicker of emotion passed across the angel's pale violet gaze. This emotion was affection. He'd never of thought he could feel that emotion again, but this young girl had captured his heart.  
  
"Sleep well, young mistress," The moon angel said. He let his eyes fall closed as he returned to his temporary form.  
  
Yukito stood still for a few moments, a new understanding flashing across his eyes. Yue had let him a glimpse of his thoughts. Sakura had been attacked by a dark force, which caused her to use a large amount of energy. Luckily, Sakura's will to live was strong, or surely she could have died from the attack.  
  
Syaoran's eyes drooped once again as his teacher continued to talk in a monotone voice. He found it hard to concentrate while he sat there in math. His mind was on Sakura, it had been a week since she'd fallen into a coma and he spent many nights laying awake thinking about her. The school had made an announcement about the accident, and now it seemed every time he went to see her there were more and more cards, or gifts left around her room. He was amazed at how many people knew and cared for her. But then again Sakura had that affect on people.  
  
"Mr. Li," The teacher called out. Syaoran looked up out of surprise and was met with a sympathetic look from his teacher.  
  
"I think you should go see the nurse. You look rather pale," Mrs. Kanga told him. Syaoran blushed faintly and then stood up gathering his things. He was glad for an excuse to leave, this class really wasn't holding his interest.  
  
Syaoran sat in the nurses office for a good twenty minutes before he was deemed healthy enough to continue with his classes. Though Syaoran didn't go back to class, he just went out to the lunch area outside, and sat beneath a tall tree. The air was tinged with warmth, and he smiled as he leaned back against the rough bark of the tree.  
  
'I don't know what's wrong with me,' He thought miserably. But, he knew the answer to this, he was worried about Sakura. He was worried she might not wake up, he was scared she might slip away from him.  
  
'I shouldn't be thinking things like this. What would Sakura say?,' He reprimanded himself. He gave a shake of his head, and then looked down at his hands thoughtfully. He gave a rueful smile.  
  
"Sakura would tell me to be strong. She'd tell me to smile, and think of something happier," He said aloud. He let out a breath of air, and shifted his hands through his hair, leaving them their as he rested his elbows against hi knees.  
  
'When is she going to wake up? Will she? And when she does, what if she has memory loss?'. These questions, among many else constantly ran through his head. He wanted just one to be answered. Just some clue to know that nothing else was going to happen.  
  
"Can someone please, just tell me if she's going to be okay?," He whispered desperately. He gripped his head, and took a shuddering breath.  
  
"She's going to be fine".  
  
Syaoran looked up in surprise at the voice, but a sad smile crept onto his face when he saw Nira. She looked down at him with her deep russet eyes, and gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"What are you doing out here?," She asked him. Syaoran sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm skipping class. I know, that's stupid," He replied. Nira giggled at this and took a seat in front of him. Syaoran felt a smile creep onto his face, this one genuine. It'd been a while since him and Nira had talked. She seemed to be the only one who could get through his depressed illusion.  
  
"Yeah, that is stupid. But I'm doing it to… Well, only because you are. I saw you sitting out here on my way to English," She told him, sitting back to rest her palms against the grass. Syaoran looked up to the sky, he let his eyes slid shut again.  
  
"I don't know why… but for some reason I feel somewhat lost and bored. I'm tired and sick of school. I just don't know what to do with myself," He said, his voice low. Nira watched him with sad eyes, he seemed so depressed.  
  
"Syaoran, maybe you should take a day off. Go somewhere, and get your mind off of things. It may help," Nira told him. Syaoran shook his head, and looked back at her, his amber eyes clouded with emotion.  
  
"I can't leave, not when Sakura's in this coma. How can I leave her, she needs me to here, to help her. How can I save her and protect her if I'm gone," He said, his fist clenching in the dirt beneath him. Nira reached out and touched his knee, letting a mournful sigh escape her.  
  
"You're the one who needs saving. If you keep going on this way you're just going to be consumed by this depression. Wake up, Syaoran. You need to get away from these bad emotions. Do this for Sakura, you're not helping her if you fall even deeper into this void". Nira's words were strong, and the emotions behind them were of concern and knowledge. She too had dealt with depression. Syaoran had been the one to save her, and now it was only right she do the same for him.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Syaoran's gaze had shifted to his lap, his eyes shielded from view by his brown bangs. Nira watched him with her russet eyes, her gaze not wavering from his half hidden face. The neutral line on his lips now dipped with a frown, and slowly a tear rolled down his cheek to fall on the fabric of his pants, creating a small dark circle. Nira was somewhat surprised by this, and then she leaned toward him, to wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
"It'll be okay," She told him in a comforting whisper. Syaoran let out a tired sigh and rested his forehead on her shoulder. Nira rubbed his back in a comforting motion as she felt his tears dampen the fabric of her shirt.  
  
"How do you know?". His voice sounded so broken, and shaky Nira pulled him closer to try and suppress the quake in his shoulders. She leaned her head to his shoulder and whispered into his ear the only thing she could think of to rid his worries.  
  
"Sometimes you've just gotta have a little faith". 


	13. In Darkness She's Lost

It was strange; around her there was nothing but darkness. The air was cold, and her chest felt heavy with each breath she took; yet she could feel the sweat that was forming on her brow. 

'Where am I?' Sakura thought. Her arms and legs felt weighted down, and her head swam with flittering images of which she couldn't decipher. She wished for some clarity, just some sign of where she was, and what had happened to bring her to this place.

Just faintly, like an intangible dream or memory she could sense a foreboding aura. It was swirling in and out of her range, evading her grasp in a taunting dance. She knew this aura. It had haunted her nightmares, and fed her images of death and despair.

'I remember eyes, eyes that were blood red,' Sakura mused. She looked around the dark landscape again, and wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel the ache of her body; it came in throbbing waves that made her cringe. She was detached from her body and yet at the same time she could feel its pain. She knew she was on the border of something, perhaps between life and death. She didn't want to stray to far from where she was; she felt like if she stayed stationed in this strange darkness somehow she'd be all right.

'Syaoran, I don't know how. But I will come back to you,' She pronounced to the darkness. She would just have to be patient, and hopefully it would pay off.

Syaoran woke with a start. He wiped at his brow and turned to gaze out his window. His dream, like all others had been about Sakura. Now it lies elusively at the back of his mind, yet one thing still swam through his conciseness. Sakura had told him something, something he couldn't forget.

"She's coming back. She's just stuck somewhere," He said aloud. He gave a shake of his head to clear the scrambled thoughts. She had spoken so clearly, she had told him to wait for her, that she was finding her way. She wasn't sure how, but she was coming back. She was coming back to him.

"I'll wait. I promise I will".

Sakura gave a disdainful sigh. The darkness was still swimming about her, and the pain was now gnawing at her nerves. It was strange how she could feel her pain, and still sense things around her, and yet she couldn't move or talk, or even open her eyes.

'I can sense my power is weak, but it's stronger then it was yesterday,' She thought. She sighed inwardly, and glanced around. The strange darkness was starting to take shape; far off in the distance she could make out a doorway. In the crack showing beneath the door there was a light. It was dim, but bright enough to attract her eye. Sakura shifted from her sitting position on the ground, and slowly stood on wobbling legs.

It shouldn't have been so hard for her to move around, yet she staggered and dragged her feet, trying vainly to stay standing. Sakura let out a curse as her legs gave way and she found herself on her knee's, a shooting pain spreading across them and her back. She clenched her hands at her sides and steeled herself.

'If I can't walk, then I'll crawl,' She told herself. She started off again, slowly crawling toward the dark doorway.

Syaoran rubbed his temple and glanced again at the clock above the teacher's head. He had another hour of this class, just one more until he could leave.

'An hour, gods that's to long,' He grumbled to himself. His eye shifted back to the teacher, who still carried on with his lesson, unaware of Syaoran's silent count down of the minutes.

In the back of the room a boy with deep blue eyes, watched his friend with an attentive gaze. He had noticed how the brown haired boy would easily drift from his studies to look at the clock, or out the window. His face always read stoic, but his amber eyes held a deep pain, and fretful glaze. Eriol knew of Syaoran's constant fear for Sakura's life, but he also knew that Sakura was on her way to recovery. It had been three weeks now that she had slipped in to a state of comatose. He wondered constantly when she would awaken. At night in his dreams he could sometimes sense her frustration, and growing strength. Though the ripples of her power where few, and often weak, he knew she was still very much alive. He just worried she was stuck somewhere in which she hadn't yet to find her way out of.

'Sakura's a strong girl. She'll wake up soon, I can sense it,' He told himself.

_**Author's note**: I'm sorry, I know it is extremely short but I'm having a severe case of writer's block with this story. I'm hoping in time it'll go away and I'll be able to work more on this story, but until then I hope readers will be patient. I'm trying my best, and I hope that is enough. Please read and review. And no flames, please!!!!_


	14. To Be Reborn First One Must Die

She reached out her hand and rested it against the metal of the door handle. It felt warm to the touch instead of the cold she had been expecting and she looked at it curiously before twisting it. It opened easily and it's heaviness caused her to stumble forward on her unsteady legs and she let go when the door continued to swing free of it's own accord. 

Sakura froze, before her shining brightly in an aura of heavenly light was a beautiful woman. The woman turned to her slowly her smile kind, and her eyes a familiar green.

'M-mother?' Sakura asked. The angel smiled and held out her petite hand to the pale girl.

'You came sooner than expected,' was all she said. Sakura looked at her curiously before she took her hand. Her mother's hand was warm compared to her own and brought ease to the pain she had been feeling since she had come to this world of darkness.

'So my little one, how have you been?' Her mother asked. Sakura sighed and leaned into the warmth her mother seemed to radiate with.

'I've been stuck here, in this place where I don't belong for a long while it seems. I need to get back to reality, I need to be with Dad and my friends, and Syaoran,' She replied. Nadeshiko nodded, a few strands of her ashen black her brushed softly across Sakura's cheek.

'I understand little one. I wish for you to return as well, your poor father and brother are so worried'.

'Can't you send me back? Isn't there someway for you to help me?' Sakura asked, as she lifted her head to look into her mother's eyes. Nadeshiko smiled at her and then shook her head.

'I cannot meddle in this affair. It's too grand and too important. You are here for a reason Sakura. You are here to find that power of yours, your invincible spell,' Nadeshiko told her. Sakura shook her head sadly as she looked away when tears clouded her eyes.

'But, I don't want to be here. I don't want to fight anyone, I just want to go back to my life and be with Syaoran. I hate worrying everyone I care about, it seems so stupid and meaningless'.

Nadeshiko smiled again and reached up to cup Sakura's face between her small hands. She rubbed away the stray tears that fell down her daughter's cheek, and then brushed her bangs from her face.

'My little one, my little Sakura, you've grown so well, and you love so much. Sweet heart you need to be strong, I have all the faith in the world that you will succeed. Just keep smiling, and it'll be okay'.

'How do you know, Mother?' Sakura asked. Nadeshiko smiled again, a secretive smile that held love and kindness.

'I don't, but I have faith. Faith in you and your heart, just keep smiling little one'. Nadeshiko leaned forward and lightly kissed Sakura's forehead before she started to fade from sight. Sakura tried to smile for her, but it was a weak attempt.

'Smile little one. Just smile with your heart'.

Eriol looked across the bed to the hunched form of his love. Tomoyo had been sitting there for a long while just praying to every god and goddess she knew to bring Sakura back. He knew very well that even if they heard they would not be able to intervene this event very well was out of their hands, for fate and destiny were at work here.

"I was surprised Syaoran didn't want to come with us today," Tomoyo said. Eriol shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not, he's having a hard time with this whole ordeal. It's best not to push him too much. I'm sure he'll come by later to be alone with Sakura ," Eriol told her. Tomoyo sighed and shook her head.

"How could this happen? Why did this happen? It's so unfair," Tomoyo cried. Eriol got up from his seat and went to stand beside her; he rested his arms across her petite shoulders, and giving her a squeeze.

"Sakura's a strong girl, and she'll be fine, just don't worry about her. Everything will be fine". Tomoyo just sobbed and Eriol hung his head in a defeated way. There wasn't anything to cheer her up, only Sakura's awakening would do that, and he hoped it was soon.

Sakura looked around herself once again and found that she was now in a land of light. Of course it was better from darkness and her pain was eased by the caress of warmth, like the sun's rays were reaching out to her. She knew now of the quest she had in store for her, and she knew she needed to keep going forward, because going back wasn't an option.

'So, where do I go from here? What am I looking for, and how long is it going to take to find it?" Sakura asked herself. She sighed and started off in one direction. There wasn't anything around, just brightness and warmth. She figured if she wanted something to happen she couldn't just stand around and wait for it.

Gray eyes watched the lone chestnut haired boy as he walked home from school. This was the boy the card mistress loved and trusted most of all. Of course it was unrealistic to think that he could befriend him in such a time, and Jinji had to wonder who else was close to the card mistress. Jinji sighed and shook his head letting his gaze travel across the courtyard once again, he came to a stop when he saw a young couple. An ebony haired girl and a navy haired boy, they sat together and talked amongst themselves like they were the only ones around. He knew the girl to be Sakura's best friend and the boy was a wizard of some sort. He sighed once again. This new assignment was ridiculous.

'I could easily destroy the card mistress while she is incapacitated. Why wait until she's back to strength,' He thought. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head again to himself as he wondered off down the school path.

'My mistress is weak, and craves a challenge, but this girl. This Card Mistress is even too strong for her'. The scenery around him changed as he entered the city, his feet were carrying him to the hospital, where inside lay the debilitated card mistress.

The light was starting to become blinding as she continued to walk and around her an unnatural wind was starting to pick up. The wind was a hot burst against her skin and as she continued to walk it seemed to pull and push at her, like it was trying to rip her apart. Sakura shielded her eyes as the light grew to great intensity, and then a deafening howl of wind pulled at her. The light around her suddenly fell to darkness again and Sakura opened her eyes to find herself standing before a huge wall of pink energy. It looked like a wall of pink flames that leapt and surged toward her heating the air and wind around her, and she could only stare in wonder.

'Is this my power?' She asked to no one. 'What am I suppose to do? How do I tame it'.

There weren't any visitors for her at this time of night since it was only a few minutes until visitor hours were over, the shades were drawn to her room so any who passed by could not see inside. He pushed open the door and then closed it behind himself, twisting the lock shut. The room was dark, and through the drawn shades of the windows a small amount of sunlight had found it's way in, and gave the room a warm, yet eerie lighting.

"Looks are certainly deceiving. You look so fragile, though in truth if you wished it you could destroy the world," Jinji said aloud. His gray eyes trailed over the peaceful face of the card mistress, she looked almost angelic and he had to resist the urge to brush the bangs from her forehead. He was pure evil, and his blood was brimming with dark magic and like the sun to a vampire, Sakura's pure power could wipe him from existence if she were to use it against him.

"So, you are the one my mistress fears and you are the one who protects this pathetic planet. This simple little child, it's quite extraordinary". Jinji reached toward her his hands hovering over her small neck. A wicked smiled settled upon his lips as he applied pressure to her neck, cutting off her air supply.

The wind started to kick up and Sakura grabbed at her neck as she felt a horrible pressure attacking her there. She clawed at her neck but nothing relieved the pressure. The air around her went from warm to cold and she staggered toward the wall of energy. Sakura didn't know what to do, but she felt drawn to the heat of the energy as her own life started to drain from her body.

Sakura reached toward the energy her fingers brushing against the flames, the heat burning her.

"P-please, help me," She struggled to say. As if in reaction to her pleads the energy radiated and expanded surrounding her body in pink flames.

He had felt the steady decrease of her temperature as life left her body, and the heart monitor's steady beep was slowing rapidly. But then suddenly her skin erupted in a scorching heat. Jinji let out a blood-curling scream as the flesh of his hands burned and he pulled away from her quickly staring at his charred hands. Sakura's body radiated with a bright light that began to encompassed the room. Jinji looked around horrified, the light was burning at his skin, and in a quick exit he dematerialized from the room.

As the light cleared the heart monitor rung out with a shrilling beep. A nurse rushed in hearing the commotion, and then rushed out to put the hospital on full alert.

"Call a doctor and get a defibrillator down here quick, her heart has stopped".


	15. Revived

As the light cleared, the heart monitor rung out with a shrilling beep. A nurse rushed in hearing the commotion, and then rushed out. 

"Call a doctor and get a defibrillator down here quick, her heart has stopped".

'Wretched girl,' Jinji cursed. He leaned heavily against the wall of his dark room, his breathing labored as he recovered from his panic. Her power nearly took his life, and he had the burns to show for it.

'Perhaps Lady Marta will forgive-,' His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream in his mind. Lady Marta had just found out what he'd done. In a flash he relocated to the meeting room, where Lady Marta and the six other warlock's stood waiting for him. Jinji bowed his head to her and fought to suppress the shiver down his back.

"So, you thought to destroy the card mistress. Did you truly believe that you, the least in power of my seven warlocks could defeat her? Because I have to say that was rather impetuous for you to believe. Now do tell me, what the hell were you thinking!" Lady Marta screeched. Jinji cringed at her tone of voice, and lowered his head further, as if to hide himself under the table before him.

"Please have forgiveness My Lady, I thought only to serve you and end you worries. I wanted to try and rid you of the Card Mistress before she awoke to her new powers," He said in a humble tone. Lady Marta scoffed at him and took a seat in her large velvet chair.

"Does it make you proud then that you have caused her to find it faster. You disgust me, but I am willing to give you one more chance. Now leave me and tend to those wounds before I change my mind". She waved her hand at him dismissively and then he retreated from the room.

"You may speak now, Honatori". The figure donned in a dark navy cloak sitting to her left stood, and removed the hood of his cloak. His piercing blue eyes fell upon his mistress.

"Do you really think it wise to let that disobedient boy continue with his mission?" Honatori asked, his deep voice ringing clear in the silence of the room. Lady Marta smiled callously at the pale man, her crimson eyes narrowing with humor.

"As I remember you too, were quite the rebel when you were just a boy. I gave you another chance, and now you are my top warlock, and second in command to me. I believe that Jinji will show potential, and I am willing to give him a chance. However, I do wish to relay to all of you that I do not like to be questioned".

"I understand My Lady, I will not speak out again". Honatori bowed his head, his brown bangs falling across his eyes, before he and the cloaked figures took their leave. Lady Marta sat forward in her chair, resting her elbows upon the wooden table, she waved her hand and a small round portal appeared before her. The images flashing before her eyes made her grin wickedly.

"Jinji, you might have awoken her to her power, but perhaps you might have done us some good…. We shall see if she can live through taming it".

The hospital was on full alert, nurses and doctors were rushing in and out in the intensive care unit were where they were trying to revive Sakura.

"Put it up to six hundred, charge".

"Clear". Sakura's body let out a tremor as the electrical current was sent through her body, but still the shrill sound of the heart monitor remained the same. The doctor's were all looking doubtful as the girl's heart had not started again, and it had already been ten minutes, but they wouldn't give up just yet.

"Put it up to maximum," The doctor in charge said. The nurse looked to her with worried eyes.

"Are you sure that's wise?".

"Yes, don't argue now charge the paddles," The doctor snapped. The nurse shook her head as she charged the paddles again.

"Clear".

'Beep…beep…' the heart monitor rung out in a heavenly tune. There was a release of worry from everyone involved, as the doctor replaced the paddles on the defibrillator.

With a sigh the doctor wiped her brow, and looked down at the pale girl. It would have been too hard to let her die; she was too young and had some many who cared for her.

"Keep her in intensive care, and make sure to leave a defibrillator in the room, have nurses checking on her every five minutes the rest of the night. And make sure you get in contact with her father, and be sure to relay the message that everything is under control". The doctor looked back to Sakura now as she lie still in her bed, the only sign of life the unsteady rise and fall of her chest, and the weak beeping of the heart monitor. They had nearly lost her, but she was a fighter, and hopefully she would pull through.

Fujitaka removed his glasses holding them in one hand as he reached up to rub at his weary eyes once again. He'd taken a few days off from working to spend by Sakura's side. He was worried about her since he got the scare of his life, when the hospital had called to inform him of his daughter's heart failure. He knew his being there was just a hassle for the doctor's and nurses, but deep down inside, he was afraid of losing Sakura, and all he wanted was to be with her. He hadn't been able to be with his wife when she passed, and it had come so suddenly he hadn't gotten a chance to say good-bye or see her once more. He only hoped that if maybe he was there he could stop such a horrible fate as death from befalling his daughter.

A knock at the door had Mr. Kinomoto looking up to see his son standing there. Toya smiled at him, trying to be positive, but still a grim sadness lurked in his eyes.

"How's it going, Dad?" He asked quietly. Fujitaka gave a small inaudible sigh as he looked back to Sakura.

"The same… She look's like she has a bit more color to her, doesn't she. She's not as pale as yesterday, right?" His father asked. Toya looked to Sakura, but shook his head to himself. He didn't see any change, she was still pale as snow and he didn't know what to say that could comfort his father.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit," He replied solemnly. Fujitaka smiled across the bed as Toya took his seat there, a silence then encompassed the room casting a sad shadow upon the room and it's occupants. Both father and son watched Sakura, each silently wandering if the next breath she took would be her last, or if her eyes would flutter open and she'd smile cheerfully.

"It seems so weird, to see her so still," Fujitaka said, his voice quiet. Toya nodded.

"Yeah, but she'll be up and about soon. Knowing her she could never stay still for to long," Toya said, trying to be cheerful. Fujitaka nodded, and then bowed his head, as he rubbed at his eyes again.

"Yes, hopefully she'll recover soon".


	16. Awakened

Everything ached, a throbbing painful ache that left her lying on the ground. Her arms felt weighed down, and her head throbbed as a haze settled across her mind. The power was swirling and twisting inside her, she could feel it and yet she didn't know how to use it. It was tearing her apart, and she was barely holding together as she strived to mentally tame it.

'I ache,' Sakura moaned. She let out a shuddering breath as she gained the strength to roll onto her stomach and slide her arms beneath her. She pushed herself up, and opened her eyes, squinting against the intense light surrounding her.

'Why am I still here? Why can't I just go back to where I belong?' She asked. The light dimmed around her, and behind her she sensed a soothing presence.

'You can go back anytime you wish,' Came a voice. Sakura smiled weakly and turned herself to face the elegant figure of her mother.

'But how, Mother?' She asked. Nadeshiko smiled, and reached out to Sakura, waiting for her to grasp her hand. Sakura took it gratefully and got unsteadily to her feet. Her mother supported her, with a unique strength.

'You just have to wish it in your heart and that power swirling around inside you will take you where you want'.

'Is it really that simple?' Sakura asked. Nadeshiko laughed joyously and nodded, reaching up to push the bangs from Sakura's face. A wave of warmth flooded over Sakura, and her aches soon died away, and her strength returned.

'Just remember to wish with your heart little one".

Convincing his father that leaving the hospital for a short break would be good for him had been a lot harder then Toya had believed. His father fought him on all accounts, and finally at the request of Sakura's doctor he finally left. Toya had brought his father home and sent him to bed, he needed some rest, his eyes had been drooping the whole time for the ride home, and the heavy black circles beneath his eyes showed everyone he hadn't slept in the past three days.

"So, how is your father?" Yukito asked. Toya sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Sleeping right now. He's been there for three days straight just sitting there watching her. It isn't good for him, and it's not helping the situation. I know Sakura wouldn't want anyone to stop their life completely for this, and I just don't know how I can get my father to wake up from this slump".

"Yes, I can see that. I don't know how either, perhaps all he need's is time and maybe a shove from you," Yukito replied. Toya nodded solemnly, and then leaned back in his seat, resting his head against the back of the couch.

They sat in silence for a long while, Toya closed his own eyes letting the weariness of his emotions to settle him as he slowly dosed off. Beside him Yukito smiled taking in his peaceful appearance, the worried expression and sorrow was momentarily lifted as he slept lightly. But it would all come to an end, when the phone suddenly blared out in the silence of the house. Toya's eyes snapped open and he was on his feet in a second, answering the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello, is this Fujitaka Kinomoto?" A feminine voice questioned.

"No, this is his son, Toya. Who are you?" Toya asked cautiously.

"I'm Doctor Hanashi, I'm in charge of your sister Sakura," The woman informed him. Toya's heart jumped in his throat, as these words hit him, a sense of fear and hope swirled inside him.

"Is Sakura all right, what's happened?" He asked forgetting to keep his emotions in check.

"Everything is fine, I called to inform you that she has woken up". Toya nearly dropped the phone, his eyes watering and he was over come by relief.

"We'll be right over, and thank you so much". Before the doctor could reply Toya had hung up the phone and turned to Yukito who had come to stand beside him. Toya smiled broadly, and reached out to hug Yukito tightly.

"She's awake, she's awake!," He shouted happily. Yukito laughed along with him and hugged him back. Toya quickly let him go, and then rushed into the living room heading up the stairs. He came back down a second later.

"Call Sakura's friends, and Syaoran, tell them to meet us there, oh and start the car". 


End file.
